Fake Tale of An Oxygen Thief
by Deka deki
Summary: Satu kali Mingyu datang tanpa peringatan, Wonwoo tidak pernah lagi menjadi orang yang sama. Ketika pertama kali mengenal pria itu, Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu akan menjadi salah satu pemegang peran terpenting dalam hidupnya. [SVT Fic. Seventeen. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo.]
1. Between The Lines

_**Halo, sebelum kalian scroll lebih jauh, ada beberapa poin yang perlu kalian tahu. Ini fiksi yang kutulis sangat lama. Tahun 2015 sepertinya. Dan merupakan unfinished project yang baru sampe chapter dua malah gak dijamah lagi lmao. Castnya dulu Sehun x OC. Jadi kalau sekiranya ada yang pernah baca itu dulu, udah tahu ya kalau ini bukan plagiat ehe. Aku baru-baru ini mutusin buat balik menulis dan kurasa melanjutkan fic ini adalah ide bagus. Kedua, kalau kalian berharap baca cerita yang full of sunshine dan kisah cinta yang melulu bahagia dari awal sampe akhir, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kupenuhi. That's not how the world works :( Aku bisa janjikan happy ending tapi untuk mencapai happy ending itu, terkadang harus ada penghalangnya. Akan ada bagian di mana kalian benci sama Mingyu, Wonwoo, Junhui, atau siapa pun dalam cerita ini (termasuk aku) pada beberapa poin, karena karakter dalam cerita tidak akan selalu mengambil keputusan terbaik mereka. Kuharap kalian mengerti.**_

 _ **Kalau kalian sudah paham dan menerima note di atas, silahkan lanjut baca^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fake Tale of An Oxygen Thief**

* * *

 _._

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Age!Gap. Older!Mingyu._

 _"_ I never saw you coming and I'll never be the same"

 _._

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo tidak suka berhubungan dengan orang baru. Merepotkan dan tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Lagi pula dia adalah tipe introvert yang pada dasarnya benci bersosialisasi—kurang lebih. Karena itu saat _smartphone_ dalam kantongnya berbunyi dua kali mengisyaratkan dua pesan baru dari sebuah messenger yang baru saja dia unduh, dia langsung mengakhiri obrolan dengan sebuah akun bernama KMG yang tidak dikenal. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan percakapan sia-sia dengan orang asing. _Jadi kenapa kau menguncuh aplikasi itu sejak awal?_ Dia sudah bisa membayangkan sahabatnya Junhui bertanya, tapi Wonwoo tahu dia tidak akan repot menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tanpa rasa bersalah Wonwoo mengembalikan _smartphone_ ke dalam kantong. Hanya mengedik acuh saat Junhui melempar tanya dengan tatapannya.

.

Hidup Wonwoo itu membosankan. Tapi bukan jenis membosankan yang mengalir datar tanpa masalah. Melainkan membosankan yang membuatmu tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya. Bangun begitu pagi hampir setiap hari dan duduk selama berjam-jam mendengarkan kuliah yang tidak jarang membuatnya ingin berteriak seperti gila. Saat tidak kuliah, dia pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas menyebalkan yang terlalu sulit untuk diatasi dirinya yang hobi bersantai—ini juga biasanya membuat Wonwoo ingin berteriak marah. Kata orang dia itu tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang. Tapi sungguh, satu-satunya cara bersenang-senang yang Wonwoo kenal adalah: membaca. _'Dasar manusia kuno salah jaman. Berhenti membaca buku terlalu banyak.'_ Junhui sering mengatainya begitu. Tapi Junhui bukan sesuatu yang terlalu dipedulikan Wonwoo. Karena bahkan tanpa komentar Junhui itu, Wonwoo sendiri sudah sangat jarang mendapat waktu yang cukup luang untuk menambah daftar buku yang sudah dia baca. Percayalah itu adalah salah satu hal paling menyebalkan selaku kutu buku tersertifikat.

Alasan-alasan di atas adalah apa yang menjadikan Wonwoo, Wonwoo. Yang selalu terlihat _bad tempered_ dan tidak boleh diganggu. Memandang siapa pun dalam radius satu kilometer dengan tatapan menghakimi yang sangat khas. Akibat waktu tidur yang terlalu sedikit ditambah stress dari kuliah dan tidak ada kesempatan melakukan hobinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit.

Siang itu Wonwoo sedang duduk di bangku taman mencoba sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya setelah kelas yang terasa terlalu lama. Duduk di kursi taman dengan _routing sheet(1)_ setengah jadi tergeletak di sisi kanan dan headset menempel di kedua telinganya. Lagu dari grup Hiphop Epik High melantun dari alat itu.

 _Smartphone_ yang diletakkan di atas _routing sheet_ bergetar sekali dan Wonwoo meraih untuk melihat pesan yang baru dia dapat. Kemudian hanya menekuk wajahnya ketika nama KMG muncul di layar pemberitahuan. Sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya. Wonwoo meletakkan kembali benda persegi panjang itu dan melanjutkan relaksasinya sampai Junhui datang memanggil untuk mengikuti kelas berikutnya.

.

Masalahnya dengan Wonwoo adalah dia sangat antisosial—terlalu antisosial—dan hanya berbicara dengan orang-orang tertentu di kelas. Itu pun kalau 'basa-basi ringan saat terlibat dalam tugas kelompok dengan teman sekelas sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan di depan laptop atau kertas-kertas gambar tanpa berbicara selama tiga jam penuh' bisa dihitung berbicara. Kalau itu tidak dihitung, berarti dia hanya berbicara dengan satu orang. Sahabatnya sejak masih fetus, Wen Junhui.

Saat musim dingin datang, Wonwoo kembali ke kampungnya, Changwon, untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga. Seharusnya itu adalah liburan yang menyenangkan. Dipadati dengan aktivitas reuni dengan keluarga, teman-teman lama, atau semacamnya. Tapi nyatanya, Wonwoo segera bosan dengan kampung halamannya setelah minggu pertama.

Nyatanya Wonwoo tidak betul-betul memiliki teman untuk dikunjungi. Dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya bermalas-malasan tanpa terlalu banyak aktivitas dan reuni. Hanya sedikit hal yang harus dilakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tahun itu. Dia tidak mengalami minggu yang terlalu sibuk, tidak dikejar tugas-tugas yang selalu membuatnya terjaga, dan menndapat sangat banyak waktu untuk melakukan apa pun yang tidak berhubungan dengan kuliah. Pertama kali dalam tahun ini Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dia baru saja selesai menata ulang seluruh kamarnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya sepanjang seminggu lalu menenggelamkan wajah di atas kasur. Lengannya digunakan untuk menghalangi pandangannya dari langit-langit.

Wonwoo menelepon Junhui. Mereka berbicara selama dua menit, Wonwoo memberi tahu betapa dia bosan di rumah tanpa sesuatu untuk dikejar. Seperti _deadline_ tugas misalnya. Sedikit menggerutu ketika Junhui hanya menertawainya dan mengatakan untuk mencoba sedikit hidup dan berkencan.

"Kau pikir semua orang sepertimu. Berpindah dari satu orang ke yang lain lain secepat _busway_."

"Wow. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya berpindah dengan cepat. Hanya masih berusaha menemukan yang tepat." Tawa renyah Junhui terdengar jelas dari ujung sana. "Kurasa aku harus segera pergi Won. Selamat natal untukmu sayang."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kata terakhir. "Yeah selamat bersenang-senang _playboy_. Selamat natal."

Junhui tertawa lagi beberapa saat dan mereka bergantian mengucapkan "Aku menyayangimu, _asshole_." sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Ini tanggal 24 Desember dan dia tinggal sendiri menjaga rumah sementara orangtuanya pergi ke kencan natal mereka. _Great._ Bahkan dua orang yang sudah lewat umur itu masih bisa melakukan kencan malam natal. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sekarang. Semua temannya di kota ini tidak satu pun yang mau menghabiskan natal dengannya. Ingin merayakan dengan keluarga atau dengan kekasih. Hanya Wonwoo yang sendiri saat _Christmas Eve._ Seberapa pecundangnya dia.

Terserahlah. Dia akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan "bersenang-senang versi dia" yang melibatkan sekotak piza yang dipesan ibunya untuk dihabiskan sendiri dan beberapa buku favorit yang semua sudah pernah dibacanya. Memangnya siapa yang butuh teman di saat kau punya sekotak pizza dan setumpuk buku bagus?

Wonwoo membawa kotak piza dan sekotak _Sunkist_ jeruk ke kamarnya. Mengganti bajunya ke piyama dan siap untuk menghabiskan malam natalnya yang menyedihkan.

Untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo menikmati momen kesendiriannya. Dia sedang tidur tengkurap sambil mengunyah potongan piza ketiganya dan sudah merasa terlalu kenyang―tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti mengunyah—sedang membaca novel kriminal John Grisham ketika _smartphone_ di atas mejanya bergetar pelan. Wonwoo segera duduk meluruskan punggungnya sebelum dengan malas meraih benda yang kini layarnya menyala itu. Mungkin Junhui mengirim pesan hanya untuk mengolok-oloknya.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat dia mendapat pesan dari orang bernama KMG, bukannya Junhui. Dia tidak yakin, tapi merasa sudah melihat nama itu sekali sebelumnya. Wonwoo membuka pesan dari pemilik akun yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

 **KMG**

 **Hei. Selamat natal. ;)**

Begitu isinya.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa seorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya harus mengucapkan selamat natal padanya? Dengan malas, dia melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan tidak lama membawa badannya menyusul ke atas kasur yang sama. Memilih mengabaikan pesan selamat natal dan tiga pesan lainnya dari pemuda itu. Yang termasuk di dalamnya "Selamat Halloween" sepertinya dikirim akhir oktober lalu, dan dua yang berisi "Hey".

Apa dia pernah mengenal KMG ini sebelumnya? Ah Wonwoo tidak tahu dan tidak peduli juga.

Sembari mengedikkan bahu, Wonwo mengembalikan mata ke bukunya. Membetulkan posisi kacamata dan menyerap satu demi satu kata yang tertulis di buku itu. Untuk alasan yang tidak Wonwoo tahu, tiba-tiba saja buku itu menjadi sangat membosankan. Mungkin karena dia sudah mengetahui seluruh plotnya. Atau karena KMG sudah membuyarkan moodnya. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menutup bukunya lalu menatap sekilas pada ponsel yang tergeletak persis di samping tubuhnya.

 _Ah terserahlah. Tidak ada yang rugi kalau dia membalas satu dua pesan dari orang asing._

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Hei. Selamat natal juga.**

.

Yang tidak diperkirakan oleh Wonwoo adalah bagian di mana satu balasan selamat natal kemudian berakhir menjadi percakapan sepanjang malam. Bahkan saat orangtuanya kembali dari kencan natal mereka—saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam—Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membalas setiap pesan dari pria asing berinisial KMG. Dan saat dia menerima beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya, termasuk Junhui yang seharusnya sedang menghabiskan malam indah dengan kekasihnya, Wonwoo mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu. Berpura-pura tidak membaca pesan mereka dan melanjutkan berbalas pesan dengan KMG. Hanya dengan pria itu.

KMG berjarak lima jam jauhnya dari Wonwoo. Dan saat dia mengatakan lima jam, maksudnya bukan lima jam perjalanan dari rumah Wonwoo ke tempat KMG. Melainkan lima jam perbedaan waktu antara Korea dengan sebuah daerah bernama Samara di Rusia.

KMG seorang yang menyenangkan dan Wonwoo menyesal tidak membalas pesannya lebih cepat. Dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo berbicara dan berbagi rahasia seolah mereka sudah mengenal lebih lama meski kenyataannya baru satu _chat_ panjang di natal yang seharusnya dilewatkan Wonwoo sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo tidak keberatan terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk membalas pesan dari seorang pria yang berjarak lima jam jauhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo mendapati dirnya tidak keberatan dengan sosialisai bersama orang baru.

.

.

Junhui terkejut saat mereka bertemu lagi dua minggu setelah pergantian tahun. Sama-sama kembali ke Seoul setelah liburan yang memberi mereka kesempatan rileks sejenak dari kuliah.

"Serious Won. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Junhui bertanya sambil meraba seluruh wajah Wonwoo. Tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya mendengus dan menepis tangan Junhui dari wajahnya. "Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan Jun," balasnya singkat lalu berjalan menuju gedung kampus.

Junhui segera mengejar Wonwoo dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya. "Maksudku, apa ternyata liburan natal sebenarnya benar-benar membuat sedikit perubahan? Apa itu menyenangkan?"

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi wajahmu sangat cerah dan pipimu jujur saja merona. Apa sesuatu terjadi selama liburan? Laki-laki tampan?"

"Tidak. Hanya banyak-banyak bersantai di rumah."

"Pembohong."

Wonwoo mengedikkan santai. Dia menepuk punggung Junhui sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memasuki kelasnya. Dan Junhui berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum penuh rahasia sebelum menutup pintu kelas.

Junhui hanya diam memandang pintu itu tertutup dan menyembunyikan Wonwoo dari pandangannya. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi selama liburan. Dan dia tidak bermaksud membiarkan Wonwoo lepas begitu saja dari ini.

.

"Ini alasan aku sangat membenci hidupku." Wonwoo berbicara sambil terus mengetik laporan di laptopnya. Dia dapat mendengar tawa renyah Mingyu—KMG mengaku itu adalah namanya―dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya.

"Ouw jangan berkata begitu. Pada akhirnya kuliah akan berakhir lalu kau akan bersenang-senang dengan hidupmu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerang keras. Sengaja supaya Mingyu mendengarnya. "Yeah yeah. Pria tua sepertimu memang sangat mudah untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seolah kuliah itu sangat mudah."

"Hey aku hanya dua puluh enam tahun. Berhenti memanggilku pria tua." Protes Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa. Mingyu tidak terdengar marah sama sekali. Sejak mengetahui perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup jauh―tujuh tahun penuh—Wonwoo sudah terus memanggil Mingyu dengan panggilan pria tua. Dan meskipun Mingyu selalu protes, tapi dia tidak benar-benar terdengar keberatan sama sekali.

"Maksudku, ayolah Paman. Kuliah itu benar-benar masa terburuk dalam hidupku sejauh ini. Aku hampir tidak pernah bersosialisasi." Wonwoo mengatakannya seolah-olah kalau bukan karena kuliah, dia akan banyak-banyak bersosialisasi. Tapi itu bohong.

"Hey itu tidak benar," sangkal Mingyu. "Buktinya kau sedang bersosialisasi dengan sesorang yang bahkan sangat jauh darimu. Tentu saja kau juga bersosialisasi dengan orang di sekitarmu. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku terdengar jauh lebih tua."

 _Oh, Kim Mingyu. Seandainya saja kau tahu._

Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Mingyu dan berkata "Kuharap aku bisa melewatkan saja bagian kuliah ini dan langsung menuju bagian dimana aku jadi orang kaya."

"Jangan konyol."

.

Setelah dua minggu selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh pertanyaan Junhui yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama libur, Wonwoo akhirnya menceritakan semua kepada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana dia sudah berbicara dengan Mingyu selama sebulan terakhir.

Junhui cukup terkejut. Karena itu bukan versi cerita yang dia pikir akan didengarnya. Dia sangat siap untuk menerima berita seperti Wonwoo bertemu dengan seseorang di kampung halamannya atau semacamnya. _Geez,_ dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak terkejut kalau misalnya cerita yang disimpan Wonwoo rapat-rapat selama dua minggu itu adalah bagaimana selama liburan Wonwoo akhirnya melepas keperjakaannnya.

Tapi ini sama sekali di luar imajinasinya dan Junhui sama sekali tidak siap mendengar berita ini. Karena demi sirip-sirip berlendir di ekor Neptunus— _eew_ —Wonwoo sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Mereka selalu bersama dari SD. Dan itu artinya sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun. Junhui tahu lebih baik dari siapapun juga di dunia ini bagaimana Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan segala sesuatu dan benci berbicara dengan orang baru dan sangat anti sosial. Sekarang dia berkenalan dengan seorang pria di internet, sudah berbicara dengannya selama satu bulan terakhir, dan sering melakukan skype—bahkan dia tidak pernah ber _skype_ dengan Junhui—apa ini semacam lelucon di awal April? Oh, ini masih bulan januari. JANUARI. Dan ini tidak lucu.

"Yang benar saja Won?" Junhui setengah berteriak—panik. Wonwoo harus membekap mulut sahabatnya itu paksa untuk meredam teriakannya. Karena perhatian seisi kafe tertuju pada mereka akibat teriakan Junhui yang tidak terlalu _manly_. _Good on you, Jun._

Junhui terkejut. Dan panik. Sejujurnya terlalu panik.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tuduhnya seraya mengawasi Wonwoo menyeruput kopi dinginnya.

"Kami hanya sekedar berbicara, Jun." Wajah Wonwoo tampak jengah.

"Tapi dia adalah orang Rusia―"

" _Well,_ sebenarnya dia Korea. Hanya tempat tinggalnya."

"Yeah, aku tidak peduli. Kau tau, pemuda barat kebanyakan brengsek dan dia mungkin sedang mempermainkanmu. Dan walaupun dia Korea, siapa bilang dia bukan komunis?"

"Mingyu bukan orang seperti itu Jun dan kau bersikap rasis sekarang ini." Wonwoo merotasikan matanya malas. "Lagipula kubilang kami hanya berteman."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi berteman dengan sesorang dari internet itu agak―"

"Berbahaya." Wonwoo menyeringai. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Junhui sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Tapi dengan enggan dia meraih gelasnya dan menyeruput seluruh isi gelas itu dengan cepat. "Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati. Dan jangan pernah meladeni saat dia berbicara mesum."

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus." Junhui tersenyum kecut.

.

Wonwoo berusaha menghubungi Mingyu begitu dia kembali ke apartemennya setelah pembicaraan dengan Junhui. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal mengetahui Junhui tidak begitu suka mengetahui Wonwoo berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Apa yang salah dengan berteman dengan Mingyu? Junhui bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tahu. Dan dia mengenal Mingyu. Mereka berbicara hampir setiap hari sejak akhir Desember. Mingyu sangat dewasa dan baik. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang tidak sopan selama pembicaraan mereka kalau itu yang sahabatnya khawatirkan. Wonwoo berbagi masalahnya dengan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu selalu peduli. Dia mendengar setiap perkataan Wonwoo tanpa sekali pun lupa dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Wonwoo dan kapan. Hal yang tidak pernah dia dapat dari orang lain. Mingyu adalah pria baik. Wonwoo jamin itu.

Setelah tiga kali mencoba mencapai Mingyu dengan Skype dan tidak mendapat respon, Wonwoo memutuskan mungkin saat ini dia sedang bekerja. Jadi dia hanya meninggalkan pesan via _messenger._

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Ingin bicara denganmu.**

 **Ini hari yang menyebalkan.**

.

Mingyu menelepon Wonwoo pukul sepuluh malam. Wonwoo baru selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia membiarkan handuk menggantung di lehernya dan langsung berjalan ke meja belajar meraih _smartphone_ nya. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihat id peneleponnya.

"Hei," sapa Wonwoo begitu menjawab panggilan Mingyu.

"Hei _sweetie_. Maaf aku baru saja kembali ke rumah. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja." Wonwoo tidak yakin apakah senyumannya bisa terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Oh. Kita baru saja bicara eemm dua puluh jam lalu. Dan kau sudah merindukanku?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Bodoh. Aku tidak merindukanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya itu."

Tapi bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia percaya dengan perkataannya.

Wonwoo merasa seperti lambungnya sedang dikocok dengan keras dan dia tidak suka itu. Jadi dia memilih untuk segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan Mingyu.

"Ah kurasa kita bicara besok saja. Sudah tengah malam di sini dan aku ada kelas pagi sekali besok."

"Aw kau tidak seru sama sekali." Mingyu terdengar kecewa.

"Haha _bye_. Aku akan menghubungi lagi besok."

Malam itu Wonwoo tidak benar-benar tidur dan hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya Junhui memang benar. Dia tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan Mingyu dari dunia maya. Karena ini terasa semakin berbahaya.

.

.

Hari itu valentine. Wonwoo sedang duduk di depan TV dengan sekotak coklat yang dia beli untuk dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo langsung menolak ajakan Jeonghan―teman kuliah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat―untuk merayakan valentine bersama teman-temannya yang lain di bar lokal. Dia sendiri mengajak Junhui untuk menghabiskan valentine bersama di apartemennya sambil menonton Netflix. Karena hanya Junhui satu-satunya orang yang bisa ditoleransinya untuk bernafas di ruangan yang sama selama lebih dari dua jam. Mungkin mereka bisa bersenang-senang sambil memakan coklat yang sudah disiapkan Wonwoo sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Junhui malah memilih merayakannya dengan gadis jurusan sastra yang baru ditemuinya minggu lalu di diskotik.

" _Damn_ Junhui." Bisik Wonwoo kesal sambil memasukkan sepotong _cake_ coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sudah berencana untuk memecat pemuda itu dari daftar temannya yang sebenarnya sangat singkat.

Wonwoo menghabiskan dua jam memaki TV di depannya yang hampir seluruh saluran bertema valentine. Pasti seluruh negara ini bersama saluran televisi sedang berkonspirasi untuk membencinya. Pemuda penyendiri yang kesepian, tidak punya kencan di hari kasih sayang.

Wonwoo memaki lebih keras saat mendengar bel apartemennya yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Seseorang di luar sana pastinya sangat tidak sabar sampai membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Wonwoo setengah berharap itu adalah Junhui yang ditolak oleh gadis sastranya. Karena dia akan merasa lebih baik dengan begitu. Mengetahui kencan Junhui tidak berjalan lancar.

Tapi tidak ada Junhui di pintu. Dan Wonwoo hanya berdiri di sana. Terpaku menatap tamunya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan pintu Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo tidak yakin pernah melihat senyum selebar itu seumur hidupnya. Karena Wonwoo berani bersumpah dia bisa melihat seluruh gigi pemuda di hadapannya. Senyumnya sangat aneh dan rambut birunya yang sangat tidak cocok dibiarkan berantakan walaupun dia berpakaian rapi. Pemuda itu menggenggam dua buket bunga dan sesuatu yang dibungkus pink dengan pita merah di sudutnya. Wonwoo tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Hei kau pasti Jeon Wonwoo," ujar pemuda itu dan dia kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menunjukkan sekali lagi senyum bodohnya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih tidak berhasil mengingat apa dia pernah berhubungan dengan si wajah senyum ini sebelumnya. Mungkin dia salah satu mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya tapi tidak cukup menarik perhatian Wonwoo karena Wonwoo tidak pernah peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagus. Aku senang alamat ini benar," ujar pemuda itu lagi seraya menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat Wonwoo di atasnya.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo menjawab ragu. Matanya dengan aktif meneliti pemuda di depannya. "Dan kau ada di sini untuk…."

"Ah." Lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo takut senyuman itu bisa merobek pipinya sendiri. Apa itu mungkin terjadi? "Aku yakin kau mengenal seseorang bernama Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Bagaimana dia tahu? Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, berusaha lebih keras menggali ingatan akan senyum pemuda di hadapannya. Senyum semencolok itu seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan.

" _Well_ , dia adalah sepupuku. Dan aku di sini untuk mengirim sebuah pesan," kata si wajah senyum.

"Pesan?"

"Yap."

Mingyu selalu bisa mengirim pesan kepadanya. Wonwoo masih memiliki ponselnya. Kenapa harus menyuruh seseorang?

"Dan juga bunga." Wajah senyum menjulurkan salah satu buket bunga di tangannya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung apa dia sebaiknya mengambilnya atau tidak. "Dia bilang selamat valentine dan berpesan agar kau bersenang-senang bersama temanmu atau semacamnya."

Wonwoo hanya berdiri menatap curiga pada buket di depan wajahnya dan pemuda dengan wajah senyum yang tidak dia kenal di hadapannya. "Aku… tidak yakin apa aku harus menerimanya atau tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Ini dari Mingyu. Dan dia akan membunuhku jika tahu bunga ini tidak sampai padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti," balas Wonwoo masih tidak bergerak untuk meraih bunga yang diberikan pemuda itu. "Maksudku, kenapa dia harus memberiku itu? Dan lagipula bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Seharusnya kau lebih tau alasannya." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Dan yeah, sangat susah untuk menemukanmu. Kurasa aku hanya sedang beruntung karena ternyata kau adalah teman Junhui dan itu membuat segala sesuatu mudah. Dan aku bisa hidup lebih lama." Dia tertawa seolah-olah baru saja mengatakan lelucon terbaiknya. Orang yang sangat aneh. "Mingyu betul-betul akan membunuhku kalau tidak bisa memberikanmu bunga ini, kau tahu."

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menerima bunga itu dan membiarkan si wajah senyum pergi tanpa bertanya lagi karena dia sendiri terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Mungkin ada wanita yang harus disenangkan dengan buket bunga yang satu lagi. Pemuda itu menghilang di balik tangga bersama senyum lebarnya. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Mingyu menghubunginya dan menjelaskan tentang bunga ini.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan dia lebih tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang seperti siap meledak kapan saja.

.

"Dia apa?" Junhui hampir memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu mengirimnya bunga. Maksudnya, yang benar saja? Jika ini adalah lelucon lain sebagai balasan karena dia tidak mau menemani Wonwoo semalam, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kubilang dia menyuruh sepupunya untuk mengirimiku bunga." Wonwoo mengulangi perkataannya seraya mengambil potongan ayam dari piring Junhui. Pemuda itu segera menepis tangan Wonwoo dan membalas.

"Apa kau yakin kau kemarin tidak sedang bermimpi?"

" _Nope_."

Junhui tidak percaya. Dan dia lagi-lagi panik. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak Wonwoo berhubungan dengan pria mencurigakan bernama Mingyu itu. Junhui hampir setiap kali mengalami serangan panik parah saat nama Mingyu terucap di tengah percakapan mereka.

"Bunga itu masih ada di atas meja saat aku bangun. Jadi bukan mimpi."

Junhui masih tetap menolak untuk percaya. Dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya curiga.

"Kau yakin tidak membelinya sendiri?"

Kali ini Wonwoo melotot―sedikit tersinggung―dan mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Kau kira aku se _hopeless_ itu?"

Junhui ingin berkata ya, tapi dia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. Tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo menjadi lebih kesal lagi kepadanya. Sahabatnya sudah sangat marah karena dia menolak untuk merayakan valentine berdua. Meskipun sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak bisa menyalahkan Junhui. Memangnya siapa yang mau merayakan valentine di rumah menonton Netflix dan memakan coklat yang dibeli sendiri kalau kau bisa keluar dengan gadis cantik dan mendapat malam yang menyenangkan. Bukan Junhui.

"Kau tahu? Dia bahkan menelepon untuk memastikan aku mendapat bunganya. Dan aku ingat dengan jelas kalau orang yang mengantar bunga itu adalah salah satu dari temanmu yang terlalu banyak itu. Well, setidaknya dia mengaku begitu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan senyum aneh. Rambutnya biru dan dia tersenyum seolah-olah dunia ini tidak cukup kacau untuk ditinggali."

"Seokmin maksudmu?" Itu benar-benar terdengar seperti Seokmin.

"Tidak tanya namanya semalam." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya lalu dengan santai menjulurkan tangannya meraih makanan Junhui lagi.

Junhui ingat. Seokmin seminggu yang lalu memaksanya memberitahu dimana Wonwoo tinggal. Sekarang dia menyesal memberitahu si bodoh itu. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, dia khawatir dan sedikit takut. Pria bernama Mingyu ini, dia tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

Jika Wonwoo harus mengakuinya, hubungannya dengan Mingyu sangat aneh. Dia tidak yakin dia begitu mengenal pria itu. Mereka berbicara hampir setiap malam. Dan saling mengirim pesan sepanjang waktu. Tapi dia tidak yakin apa arti dari bunga yang dikirim Mingyu atau saat Mingyu selalu bertanya "Apa kau merasa aku ini terlalu tua untukmu?" Juga semua kata-kata manis Mingyu.

Mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan spesial. Atau itu yang Wonwoo percaya. Tapi saat Mingyu memanggilnya " _Baby_ ", otaknya selalu berteriak memprotes Wonwoo yang tidak menyuruh Mingyu berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu meski itu terasa sangat benar bagi egonya. Sedangkan hatinya tidak sekalipun menolak panggilan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya berkonspirasi dengan hati dan memberontak kepada sisa-sisa logika yang masih dimiliki Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menerima bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu awal musim panas.

Frekuensi Wonwoo berbicara dengan Mingyu menjadi lebih banyak. Dia bertukar pesan dengan pria itu kapan pun dia bisa. Hampir tidak pernah tidur di malam hari, dan mengirim pesan kepada Mingyu bahkan di dalam kelas. Nilainya menurun drastis tetapi Wonwoo tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempedulikan hal remeh seperti nilai.

Dan dari semua hal, yang paling utama adalah dia berhenti berbicara dengan Junhui. Karena Junhui membenci hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Mereka tidak betul-betul berhenti berteman. Hanya saja Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya setiap waktu dan Junhui berbicara buruk tentang Mingyu. Itu sedikit menghambat komunikasi mereka.

Wonwoo langsung mengadu kepada Mingyu tentang betapa menyebalkannya Junhui. Tapi melewatkan bagian bagaimana dia bertengkar dengan orang yang seharusnya adalah sahabatnya itu karena Mingyu sendiri.

"Kurasa kau harus memberinya waktu," ujar Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo yang bercerita penuh emosi lewat sambungan telepon mereka. "Apapun masalah di antara kalian. Kalian masih terlalu muda dan sama-sama keras kepala. Kurasa pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus bersabar."

Dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan oleh Wonwoo. Suara Mingyu untuk mengangkat seluruh beban hatinya.

.

.

Musim panas berlalu. Wonwoo masih tidak berbicara dengan Junhui. Itu membuatnya frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Junhui begitu marah sampai dengan sengaja menghindarinya. Ya, Wonwoo sadar itu—sangat sadar—kalau Junhui sedang menghindarinya seolah dia wabah penyakit menular. Kalau ini semua adalah tentang Mingyu, maka Wonwoo merasa Junhui sedang bersikap kekanak-kanakan sekarang ini. Karena dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mendikte Wonwoo tentang apa yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan.

"Dia betul-betul menghindar dariku." Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya saat berbicara dengan Mingyu. Tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan itu, karena Mingyu bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Mingyu dari seberang sana. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai dia menjadi semarah itu? Apakah kesalahanmu separah itu?"

 _Berbicara denganmu._ Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengatakan itu dan hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dia hanya sedang bertingkah seperti bocah sekarang."

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukannya."

"Tidak ada alasan. Dia memang seperti itu."

Wonwoo dapat mendengar Mingyu menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak merespon.

"Kuharap kau lebih terbuka padaku."

"…"

"Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihmu dan membuatmu tertawa."

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin bertanya apa maksud kalimat itu, apa dia mengandung arti lebih atau semacamnya? Tapi dia tidak bertanya dan membiarkan Mingyu membisikkan lebih banyak kata manis kepadanya.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa ingin mendorong Junhui ke jurang ketika akhirnya sahabatnya itu mendatanginya akhir oktober. Si brengsek itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali saat mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya saat kelas kalkulus. Hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan memperhatikan dosen mereka meski dia sadar Wonwoo tidak mau berhenti memandangnya.

"Akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali padaku?" bisik Wonwoo menghilangkan keheningan yang menggantung di sekitar mereka.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah pergi." Junhui membalas seraya mencatat di _notebook_ nya. Dia tidak menatap Wonwoo.

"Yeah, hanya menghindariku dan bermain petak umpet seperti bocah SD."

Junhui menghentikan bolpoinnya dan beralih menatap Wonwoo. Dia mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Khas Wonwoo sekali.

"Kau yang mendorongku keluar." Junhui berkata dengan tenang.

"Apa? Kapan aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" Wonwoo berbisik kasar, jelas terlalu kesal untuk berbicara baik tapi terlalu takut untuk membentak Junhui di tempat itu saat itu juga. "Yang kulakukan setiap kali hanya mendengarmu sedangkan kau setiap hari mengeluh."

"Yah tentu saja kau tidak sadar. Terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu setiap waktu. Dan maaf, kurasa kau tidak pernah mendengarku sama sekali karena seluruh perhatianmu selalu tercurah sepenuhnya pada Mingyu sialanmu yang bahkan tidak nyata itu."

Wonwoo ternganga mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Junhui. Dia tersinggung. Hal itu jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Tapi Junhui tidak tampak seperti dia peduli tentang hal itu dan membalas melotot pada Wonwoo yang terlihat siap untuk memukul atau berteriak padanya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal itu. Baiklah. Wonwoo memutuskan ini adalah akhir dari persahabatan mereka. Dia akan mengakhirinya secara resmi sekarang juga. Persetan dengan Junhui. Wonwoo menghirup napas panjang untuk menghentikan denyut nadi yang memompa terlalu kencang di bilik jantungnya. Dengan suara bergetar dia berusaha berkata "Aku tidak percaya aku pernah bersahabat dengan manusia sepicik dirimu."

Junhui tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia memalingkan wajah dari Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti akan menangis kalau memang itu adalah air mata yang mengintinp dari ujung kelopak matanya. Wonwoo bukan seseorang yang cengeng, tetapi jika sesuatu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya dan jika sesuatu itu adalah hal yang penting, maka terkadang air matanya akan mengkhianati ketegarannya. Tetapi saat itu Junhui menolak percaya pemuda itu sudi menangis untuknya. Kalau benar Wonwoo menganggapnya penting, sahabatnya itu tidak akan mengabaikan nasihatnya yang ada di depan mata dan selalu berlari ke Mingyu yang tidak sekali pun bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku senang aku berhenti berteman denganmu." Junhui berkata dingin. Tidak ada jejak emosi dalam suaranya.

Tapi itu sejujurnya menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan paru-paru Junhui terasa terbakar saat dia mengatakannya. Dan mungkin saja—mungkin—Wonwoo juga terluka sama buruknya seperti dia.

Dia tidak bisa menerima seorang pria Rrusia bodoh di luar sana bisa menghancurkan persahabatan dua belas tahun mereka.

.

Wonwoo merasa lebih buruk dari patah hati pasca berakhirnya persahabatannya dengan Junhui. Dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak mereka masih menonton kartun dan membenci sayuran. Untuk betul-betul berhenti berkomunikasi sepenuhnya dengan Junhui adalah salah satu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. DIa tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Junhui. Karena itu jugalah dulu dia menolak kembali ke Changwon bersama orangtuanya dan menyewa apartemen kecil di Seoul hanya agar tidak berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Tapi mereka sudah berhenti berbicara sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Jadi seharusnya ini terasa lebih mudah. Namun tetap saja dia merasa sedih, sangat sedih karena mereka benar-benar secara resmi mengakhiri persahabatan mereka.

Lalu sekarang bukan hanya natal dan valentine, bahkan april mop, halloween, dan St. Peter akan dihabiskannya sendirian tanpa Junhui. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa rindu dengan ocehan-ocehan bodoh Junhui dan kenarsisannya.

.

.

Segala sesuatu berubah dari buruk menjadi lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo tidak bisa menjangkau Mingyu. Pria itu berhenti mengirim pesan dan tidak sekali pun mengangkat telepon dari Wonwoo. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dan seberapa sering Wonwoo mengirim pesan, tidak satu pun dibalas bahkan dibaca oleh Mingyu. Seolah tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menghilang dari muka bumi.

Wonwoo merasa seluruh dinding hatinya runtuh.

.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Wonwoo minggu pertama setelah Mingyu menghilang dari hidupya adalah berdiri di depan apartemen Junhui. Tapi saat itu pukul sebelas malam dan Junhui tidak ada di rumah atau sudah tidur Wonwoo tidak tahu. Dia menunggu di depan pintu Junhui. Karena rasanya terlalu sepi untuk menyendiri di apartemennya dan dia tidak tahu mungkin dia akan melakukan hal bodoh jika dia tetap di apartemennya sendirian. Wonwoo mengabaikan tatapan aneh tetangga Junhui yang berjalan melewatinya. Seorang pria tua bersama istrinya. Terserah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Wonwoo berniat menunggu Junhui.

Wen sialan Junhui itu muncul di apartemennya setelah pukul tiga dan Wonwoo sudah setengah tertidur serta kedinginan di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara Junhui tenang menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Karena dia masih marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo tapi juga khawatir karena sahabatnya terlihat menyedihkan dan itu menyakitkan hati Junhui.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junhui dengan mata memerah. "Jun," erangnya pelan. "Brengsek, darimana saja kau? Apa kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggu?"

Junhui memutar mata sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku." Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membuka pintu. "Mau masuk?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah.

.

Di antara wangi kopi dan coklat panas yang diseduh Junhui malam itu, Wonwoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ingin mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya tapi juga terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Karena Junhui benar. Dari awal Junhui benar. Wonwoo tidak seharusnya memberi waktunya bagi Mingyu. Karena saat hatinya sudah terlibat seperti ini dan Mingyu menghilang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengutuki keteledorannya untuk jatuh cinta pada kata-kata manis Mingyu.

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Bajingan itu?" Junhui yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Dari wajah Wonwoo dan bagaimana buruknya Wonwoo terlihat tadi di depan pintunya, Junhui tahu pasti Mingyu telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga Wonwoo menjadi begitu mudahnya membuang harga dirinya dan tidur di depan pintu Junhui. Karena memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mungkin melakukan itu?

Tapi hanya satu kalimat itu yang diperlukan segenap hati Wonwoo untuk tertumpahkan bersama coklat panas dalam gelas yang dijatuhkannya ke lantai sebelum dia menghambur ke pelukan Junhui dan menangis sekeras yang dia bisa—kalau sumpah serapah dan sedikit erangan menyakitkan bisa dihitung sebagai menangis.

Junhui tidak yakin apakah si brengsek Mingyu itu sebanding harganya dengan gelas yang dipecahkan oleh Wonwoo. Tapi dia membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu lembut karena dia tahu Wonwoo membutuhkannya.

Di tengah raungannya, Wonwoo berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak begitu koheren tapi Junhui yakin dia mendengar kata "bajingan" dan "menghilang".

"Akan kuhajar si brengsek itu dimana dan kapan pun aku menemukannya." Junhui mengeraskan rahangnya seraya menatap marah pada kulkas di hadapannya seolah itu adalah Mingyu.

.

.

Saat itu akhir November. Wonwoo duduk di kursi taman tempat dia selalu berolahraga dengan Junhui setiap akhir pekan. Tapi karena udara terlalu dingin, mereka hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja. Merilekskan pikiran mereka berdua sebelum ujian akhir semester.

Wonwoo hanya menggunakan jaket tipis dan selembar syal yang menutupi lehernya. Angin musim gugur yang semakin hari semakin dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil tapi Wonwoo tidak berpindah dari tempat duduknya karena si bodoh Junhui yang dipanggilnya sahabat itu—Wonwoo senang mereka kembali bersahabat—menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kursi ini selama dia buang air di toilet. Si bodoh itu. Padahal tadi Wonwoo sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak minum kopi terlalu banyak saat di kafe karena itu membuatmu ingin kencing berkali-kali. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan nasihat.

Sekarang, Wonwoo harus menahan rasa dingin yang sudah menembus jaket tipisnya dan Junhui sangat lama untuk kembali.

Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan sedikit kebosanannya, Wonwoo mengeluarkan iPod dari sakunya serta menempelkan headset di telinga. Dia bisa menggunakan musik untuk membunuh waktu.

Wonwoo terpikir bagaimana dia begitu berubah dalam setahun. Tahun lalu dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar dengan Junhui karena udara dingin. Sekarang rasanya lebih menenangkan untuk berjalan keluar dan merasakan angin menyentuh wajahnya.

Tapi segala sesuatu sudah mulai kembali ke keadaan semula. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan satu-satunya sahabatnya. Konsentrasinya diberikan sepenuhnya pada kuliah dan hanya sedikit video game bersama Junhui yang membagi perhatiannya. Kantong di bawah matanya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang karena tidak ada lagi seorang pria berkulit tan dengan taring yang menyembul manis ketika tersenyum dari belahan lain dunia yang mengirim pesan untuk membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Bukankah ini lebih baik?

Atau begitu Wonwoo pikir tadi.

Tentu saja kalau seluruh jagad raya ini tidak begitu membencinya.

Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya untuk melihat apa Junhui sudah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet. Dan seluruh dunianya seolah runtuh saat dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat wajah itu lagi membuat hati Wonwoo serasa seperti soda yang dikocok brutal. Menunggu untuk memuntahkan banyak gas tidak terminum. Karena dia sangat mengenal kulit tan, senyum, dan taring itu dari begitu banyak _video call_ dan _skype_ yang mereka lakukan.

Mingyu terlihat lebih terkejut dari Wonwoo saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Pria itu berhenti berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo merasakan dorongan keras untuk melempar wajah tampan Mingyu dengan batu di bawah kakinya. Tapi mengurungkannya saat teman Mingyu menarik lengannya dan lanjut berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Wonwoo duduk.

Kemarahan dalam diri Wonwoo terasa mendidih saat dia melihat Mingyu berusaha memalingkan tatapan dari Wonwoo. Tapi dia yakin itu adalah Mingyu. Memangnya apa yang dipikir si brengsek itu sedang dilakukannya di Seoul? Setelah tidak menghubungi Wonwoo selama sebulan.

"Hei Mingyu," Wonwoo sengaja memanggil cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian perempuan yang berjalan di samping Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bersalah yang dipasang si pria. Tapi Mingyu membalas sapaannya.

"Hei Wonwoo," balasnya kaku.

"Eem jadi kau ternyata masih punya kenalan di Seoul," perempuan di samping Mingyu berbicara.

 _Ya, dan dia bahkan mengirimku bunga saat valentine._ Wonwoo berkata dalam hatinya. Tapi dia hanya diam memandang wajah Mingyu yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin berada di tempat itu.

"Kau seharusnya saling memperkenalkan kami, Ming."

"Ah, ya. Tzuyu, ini Wonwoo dan Wonwoo ini Tzuyu." Masih kaku, Mingyu saling memperkenalkan Wonwoo dan gadis yang bersamanya.

"Hai Wonwoo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Gadis bernama Tzuyu itu tersenyum ramah. "Dan kau mengenal Mingyu…"

"Dia teman Seokmin." Mingyu berkata dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Wonwoo membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening, menatap heran kepada Mingyu karena pria itu tidak harus berbohong seperti itu. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Seokmin.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kau memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi teman sekolah Mingyu atau semacamnya." Tzuyu tersenyum lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo. "Perkenalkan aku calon sepupu ipar Seokmin. Kekasih orang ini." Perempuan itu berbicara dengan ceria.

Oh.

 _Fucking Oh._

Saat dia dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk membalas jabatan tangan itu, Wonwoo menyadari cincin berlian yang sangat mencolok di jari manis perempuan itu. Sementara Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari wajah pria itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bodoh dari sekarang. Selama setahun berhubungan dengan Mingyu sampai jatuh cinta. Dia pikir ada sesuatu di antara mereka dan inilah kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

Oh,dimana Junhui saat dia membutuhkannya untuk menghajar Mingyu?

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

1) Routing sheet : tabulasi langkah-langkah yang dicakup dalam memproduksi komponen tertentu dan rincian yang perlu dari hal-hal yang berkaitan. Sering disebut juga dengan lembar proses atau lembar operasi. _A.k.a Some Engineering shit._

* * *

 ** _Terima Kasih Banyak Arctic Monkeys buat Fake Tale Of nya dan Anonymous buat Oxygen Thief nya. Juga buat reader yang sampai mencapai bagian ini._**

 _Sekarang aku bakal sedikit menjelaskan tentang fic ini. Ini sebenarnya lebih semacam pengantar ceritanya. Kayak pilot chapter but not really. Makanya chapter ini isinya dipadatin gitu cerita satu tahun. Awal perkenalan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo. Di sini Mingyu lebih tua dari Wonwoo, as you guys can see. Ini bukan ff angst tapi seperti yang kukatakan di atas, para karakter terkadang akan mengambil keputusan yang tidak begitu bijak di mata kalian dan bikin kalian gemas pengen ngutuk2 aku. Seokmin is an important part of the story. I don't hate Tzuyu dan yakinlah aku tidak akan buat dia jadi karakter yg bitchy or something similar to that. Mungkin akan ada JunHao tapi aku belum terlalu yakin karena aku masih sangat tidak familiar dengan JunHao but they're cute dan aku suka gemas liat mereka ;-; Wonwoo di sini mungkin sedikit out of character karena (lmao) dari mana aku dapat ide jadiin dia anak Teknik. Ugh, maafkan aku. Karena Teknik satu-satunya jurusan yang familiar bagiku dan bisa ku deskripsikan tanpa terlalu banyak ngaco, jadi aku bikin dia mahasiswa teknik :( Habis ku tak tau jurusan2 lain :( Oh dan satu lagi. baik Mingyu mau pun Wonwoo atau Junhui atau Seokmin atau siapa pun dalam cerita ini bukan orang yang sempurna. Mereka adalah protagonis tapi protagonis bukan selalu orang baik. Well, kalau kalian memperhatikan Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia tentang karakterisasi, kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku. Intinya sih Wonwoo bukan seorang protagonis semacam lead character wanita di sinetron kebanyakan. Kalau dia disakiti, dia akan melawan. Kalau orang jahatin dia, dia bakal jahatin balik. Dia bukan orang yang pemaaf, melainkan yang bisa nyimpan dendam sampe bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah tipe protagonis seperti itu._

 _Untuk sementara, penjelasannya itu dulu aja wkwkwkwk. Apa kalian tertarik dengan fic ini? Kalau tertarik, biar dilanjut XD Kalian yang nentuin ini TBC atau end ehehehe_

 _Kasih tahu pendapat kalian di kolom komentar. XOXO_


	2. Pretend Makes It Better

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Fake Tale of An Oxygen Thief**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Pretend Makes It Better**

* * *

Wonwoo menggelung diri di atas kasur sepanjang sore. Terlalu sedih dan patah hati untuk memaksa tubuhnya meninggalkan kehangatan selimut.

Wonwoo senang Junhui tidak menyadari perubahan air mukanya segera setelah pemuda itu kembali dari menyelesaikan urusan yang sangat panjang di toilet. Mingyu dan gadis bernama Tzuyu itu sudah lama berlalu dari hadapan Wonwoo. Karena mereka memang tidak wajib dan juga tidak punya hak―untuk Mingyu―tinggal dan membuat percakapan menyenangkan dengan Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo ingin merobek wajah salah satu dari mereka dan menenggelamkan yang satunya lagi di sungai Han.

Setelah yakin bahwa rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh kulitnya bukan hanya karena angin musim gugur atau jaketnya yang terlalu tipis, Wonwoo memastikan terlebih dahulu untuk mengomel pada Junhui yang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu buang air lalu beralasan bahwa hari itu sudah terlalu sore dan udara sudah tidak terlalu cocok lagi untuk berjalan-jalan seperti yang mereka rencanakan kemudian memaksa untuk pulang.

Junhui secara mengejutkan tidak keberatan dan hanya menuruti keinginan Wonwoo. Dia menemani Wonwoo berjalan ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Hanya tersenyum saat Wonwoo bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengundangnya masuk dan segera beranjak menuju bangunan apartemen.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, begitu aman di dalam apartemennya, dia langsung membuka syal serta jaket lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli untuk menyalakan penerangan di seluruh ruangan itu. Langsung masuk kamar seperti robot terprogram dan membungkus dirinya dalam selimut seperti _buritto_.

Dia sudah melakukan hal itu sepanjang sore. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan oleh Wonwoo sekarang adalah benar-benar menghapus Mingyu dari otaknya. Tapi sialnya―Wonwoo berani bersumpah―otaknya sangat membencinya. Wajah kaku Mingyu serta pandangan tidak fokus pria itu yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya terus terbayang di kepala Wonwoo.

Dia tidak terbiasa melihat ekspresi itu. Karena satu-satunya ekspresi Mingyu yang selalu dilihat Wonwoo adalah senyum dengan taring mencoloknya dan bagaimana Wonwoo sangat ingin membuat senyuman itu hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Betapa sering Wonwoo hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melarang Mingyu menunjukkan senyuman itu kepada orang lain.

Tapi sore ini kenyataan memukul Wonwoo tepat di ulu hati dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Menyadari bahwa senyum itu tidak pernah miliknya sebelumnya. Mempelajari senyum itu sebenarnya sudah dimiliki oleh perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik dibanding Wonwoo―dia tidak akan menyangkalnya karena walaupun dia _gay_ , Wonwoo masih bisa mengerti kecantikan wanita jika melihatnya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah mengerti bahwa seberapa buruk pun Wonwoo menginginkan senyum itu, kemungkinan dia bisa memiliknya adalah sekitar minus lima persen, nyaris sama dengan temperatur udara hari ini.

Tidak sekalipun terbayang dalam angan-angannya untuk bertemu secara langsung dalam waktu dekat dengan Mingyu. Dan pertemuan seperti yang terjadi hari ini sama sekali begitu jauh dari bayangannya. Mingyu dan seorang calon istri.

Semua itu membuat Wonwoo sedih. Dia dapat merasakan lambungnya terkocok dan itu bukan karena _euphoria_ tapi dia ingin muntah mengingat semua kata manis Mingyu yang sudah ditelannya bulat-bulat.

.

Mingyu menelepon Wonwoo lewat tengah malam. Betapa menggodanya ide untuk menolak panggilan telepon itu dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Tapi jarinya tidak bekerja secara kooperatif, secara otomatis menekan tombol terima dan terlalu terlambat untuk menyesali keputusannya begitu suara Mingyu terdengar dari ujung lain.

"Hei."

Sapaannya masih sama seperti pembuka tiap kali mereka melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Wonwoo bisa saja percaya kalau memang semuanya masih sama di antara mereka seandainya bekas airmata di atas bantalnya tidak begitu jelas dan hatinya tidak berdenyut menyakitkan seperti gila.

"Hei," Wonwoo berusaha terdengar normal.

"Jadi... eer bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya Mingyu menanyakan itu saat mereka bertemu di taman tadi. Tapi bajingan itu terlalu sibuk untuk menghindari tatap mata dengan Wonwoo dan berbohong kepada "calon saudara ipar Seokmin" itu tentang bagaimana mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak marah pada Mingyu dan menuntutnya untuk rasa sakit yang mencoba merobek Wonwoo dari dalam sekarang. Namun sebaliknya dia malah berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah."

Lalu hening.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa kau perlu minta maaf padaku?" Wonwoo berkata setelah beberapa detik keheningan, tidak ingin lebih lama mendengar hanya suara nafas Mingyu di sambungan telepon itu.

"Aku…"

"Tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan ke Korea. Yeah. Aku tahu." Wonwoo memotong cepat. " _Asshole_."

Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia sangat ingin bertanya kenapa Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberitahu kalau dia akan menikah atau dari awal mengatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki sesorang. Dan dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan semua hal manis yang membuat Wonwoo berdelusi kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa canggung.

"Maaf maaf. Terlalu sibuk mengurus ini dan itu sampai lupa kepada bocah manis yang menunggu kabar dariku."

 _Dia melakukannya lagi. Mulut manisnya itu._

"Aku akan menebusnya. Janji."

"Hm."

"Ayolah. Kau tidak boleh marah begitu. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi di taman tadi?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Ragu. Apakah dia siap untuk bertemu Mingyu lagi dan patah hati seperti sore tadi. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak siap. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu sekarang ini. Dengan keadaan mereka seperti ini. Mingyu sudah akan menikah dan Wonwoo tidak boleh menemuinya lagi. Memangnya aa yang dia harapkan dar pertemuan itu? Bahkan seharusnya dia sejak awal tidak mengangkat telepon Mingyu. Karena ini adalah hal paling buruk yang bisa dilakukan Mingyu baginya. Dia tidak boleh….

"Baiklah. Sore?"

 _Terkutuklah mulut Wonwoo yang begitu penurut kepada Mingyu._

"Okay. Tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi."

Wonwoo menggumam setuju dan membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aku berani sumpah senyummu dari tadi pagi membuatku merinding. Sangat merinding," ujar Junhui setengah berbisik. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan sebagai percampuran antara jijik, takut, dan kebingungan. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu santai. Seolah semua baik-baik saja dan dia tidak bertemu Mingyu kemarin sore atau fakta bahwa pria itu meneleponnya tengah malam dan mereka berjanji akan bertemu nanti sore. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahu Junhui.

"Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jun."

"Jangan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Betapa mudah Junhui membaca dirinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak akan memberitahu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada. Hanya sedikit tidak sabar untuk natal."

Junhui tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan untuk sejenak. Kemudian menghela napas ringan dan menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala Wonwoo. Lalu mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu gemas.

"Selama itu tidak berhubungan dengan Mingyu brengsek itu, maka aku tidak keberatan." Wonwoo dapat mendengar Junhui berbisik di bawah napasnya. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar mendera tak karuan. Kepada Junhui dan juga dirinya sendiri.

.

Wonwoo tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Rasanya seolah ada peperangan batin dalam dirinya sendiri. Antara dua orang yang sama-sama dirinya sendiri.

Kubu pertama mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Karena dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu dan bukannya ingin melakukan hal yang lain. Ini tidak seperti dia dan Mingyu sedang membuat pertemuan rahasia di taman. Tidak ada yang salah dari bertemu dengan seorang teman.

 _Yeah, dan dia harus berbohong pada Junhui hanya untuk bertemu seorang teman._ Itu yang dikatakan kubu kedua. Kalau ini bukan pertemuan rahasia kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu Junhui dan bersikap aneh sepanjang hari. Dia juga tidak seharusnya merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sudah akan menikah dan jantungnya seharusnya tidak berdebar kencang seperti drum irama musik rock di pub. Pertemuan ini sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi.

Wonwoo tidak yakin siapa yang harus didengar.

Dia kemudian memaksa semua perdebatan menghilang dari kepalanya ketika sosok Mingyu masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Hei," Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian pria itu. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dan debar jantung yang tidak karuan saat melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Hai."

Wonwoo benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat Mingyu membalas dengan senyumnya yang sudah dia hapal di kepala. Karena bukan salahnya untuk jatuh cinta (lagi) pada senyum serupa yang sudah selalu dilihatnya selama setahun belakangan. Mingyulah yang salah karena memiliki wajah yang sangat sempurna dan mulut manis yang sudah menjerat hati Wonwoo.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" pertanyaan Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo keluar dari fantasinya.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Mingyu kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat normal untuk dilakukan. Sekali lagi Wonwoo merasa seakan hampir mencapai batas kewarasannya. Karena dia sangat menyukai tangan itu berada di sana. Dia juga ingin tangan itu berada di tempat lain. Di wajahnya, di bibirnya, di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dia sangat menginginkannya.

Meskipun masih ada sekeping sisa logika di sudut terjauh otaknya, Wonwoo dengan paksa menghapus kepingan terakhir itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Mingyu lalu tersenyum. Selama beberapa detik membiarkan dirinya berpura-pura bahwa Tzuyu tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada.

.

Wonwoo menghabiskan sore itu bersama Mingyu. Di kafe langganannya dan Junhui.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu—seolah-olah sudah membuat perjanjian sebelumnya—tidak satupun dari mereka yang memunculkan topik tentang pertemuan tiba-tiba di taman kemarin. Keduanya berpura-pura ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka bertemu secara langsung di Korea. Tidak ada perempuan bernama Tzuyu juga tidak ada isu pernikahan Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat Mingyu menggenggam tangannya. Dia tertawa saat Mingyu menceritakan leluconnya yang biasa. Mingyu mendengarkan keluhan Wonwoo tentang kuliah dan Junhui yang menyebalkan. Semua masih sama dan baik-baik saja. Wonwoo merasa dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini semenjak musim panas berakhir.

"Jadi kau akhirnya berbaikan dengannya?"

"Yeah." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu seraya meletakkan _americano_ nya di meja. "Aku senang dia memungutku kembali."

"Tentu saja dia akan memungutmu kembali." Mingyu tertawa. "Orang bodoh mana yang akan membuang bocah menggemaskan sepertimu?" katanya lagi, kali ini diikuti kedipan ringan. Kedipan yang sejenak mencuri napas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo harus menahan gejolak hatinya yang memaksa untuk mencium Mingyu saat itu juga. Dia tahu itu pikiran bodoh. Tapi dia betul-betul ingin melakukannya. Sekarang.

"Eng, kurasa aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar," ujar Wonwoo kaku. Dia perlu keluar dari sini. Untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Untuk menenangkan debar jantung yang seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Sedikit cipratan air dingin di wajah mungkin bisa membantunya.

.

Wonwoo menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sejak bertemu dengan Mingyu tadi sore dia merasa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan sekuruh tubuhnya dengan baik. Berkali-kali dia menyuruh jantungnya berhenti berdetak tidak terkendali namun gagal secara menyedihkan. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apakah Mingyu menyadari wajahnya yang terus bersemu merah sepanjang pembicaraan. Karena Wonwoo sendiri merasa seribu persen yakin kalau pipinya merona jauh lebih merah dari cherry di atas _cake_ di hadapan mereka.

Ini konyol.

Dia merasa seperti sedang mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Maksudnya, ayolah. Dia bukannya tidak sadar kalau dia tidak boleh melanjutkan perasaannya pada Mingyu. Karena demi Tuhan, pria itu sudah punya tunangan. TUNANGAN. Yeah tunangan dengan huruf kapital.

Wonwoo menghela napas dalam. Dia tidak akan mendapat kemajuan apa-apa meskipun dia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin itu untuk lima atau sepuluh tahun ke depan. Jadi dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin sekali lagi sebelum meningalkan toilet itu dan berjalan kembali menuju meja mereka.

Yang tidak diharapkan Wonwoo adalah dua orang tambahan di meja yang seharusnya hanya ada dia dan Mingyu.

Sial.

Dia mengenal rambut biru dan senyum bodoh itu.

Sial. Lagi.

Dia kenal dengan baik punggung yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Wonwoo berharap dia menghilang saja. Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya secara seksama. Merencanakan rute pelarian diri darurat saat itu juga. Dia tidak boleh terlihat. Dia tidak boleh terlihat.

"Hei Wonwoo."

 _Holy shit._

Wonwoo tersenyum kaku saat suara Mingyu terdengar sampai ke ujung ruangan dan dua orang teman baru Mingyu berbalik untuk melihatnya. Satu dengan senyum idiotnya dan satu lagi dengan mata membelalak lebar.

Junhui memasang wajah tidak percaya bercampur kesal saat mereka melakukan kontak mata. Dan wajah Wonwoo menggambarkan penyesalan serta rasa bersalah. Lalu ada Lee Seokmin yang ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca Wonwoo. Tetap tersenyum seperti idiot dirinya yang biasa tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dalam pandangannya. Sedangkan Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

 _Holy fucking shit._

Kenapa ada Junhui dan sepupu Mingyu di sini?

.

Malam hari setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Mingyu dan sepupunya, Wonwoo berjalan bersama Junhui menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Keheningan yang kaku dan sangat tidak nyaman menggantung di antara mereka berdua. Wonwoo merasa lebih dari siap kalau misalnya tanah yang dipijaknya akan tiba-tiba membuka dan menelannya. Dia berharap itu terjadi.

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Saat ini.

Wonwoo bisa menghindari tatapan Junhui yang seperti membor kepalanya saat mereka berada di kafe dan tertawa akan lelucon bodoh Lee Seokmin. Terimakasih kuda. Kalau bukan karena pemuda itu, meja mereka hanya akan diam dan dipenuhi kontes mata sampai sejuta tahun ke depan. Karena wajah Junhui terlihat lebih marah dari saat Wonwoo menggunting bulu _terrier_ kesayangan Junhui saat SD. Dan Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih bersalah dari saat dia merusak xbox Junhui musim panas tiga tahan lalu. Sedangkan Mingyu tidak tau apa-apa dan terus berbicara dengan santai sementara Junhui terlihat siap menusuknya dengan garpu.

"Jadi…"

Wonwoo dapat merasakan rambut-rambut halus di lehernya berdiri saat Junhui memecahkan gelembung hening itu.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bicara. Kumohon jangan katakan apa-apa._

"Kau merasa ide bagus untuk berkencan dengannya tanpa memberitahuku," kata Junhui. Rasa bersalah Wonwoo serasa tumbuh lebih besar.

Wonwoo memilih tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau bertemu dengannya." Junhui bergumam. Sangat pelan kali ini. "Aku hanya berharap kau akan memberitahuku. Atau apalah."

Wonwoo masih bungkam. Tidak ingin salah menjawab kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi aku merasa sangat marah padanya detik pertama aku bertemu dengannya."

Angin musim gugur menyapu wajah Wonwoo dan rasa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat rasa bersalah Wonwoo tumbuh lebih besar. Karena suara Junhui terasa lebih dingin lagi menusuk hatinya. Ada rasa sakit yang tersembunyi dalam suara itu.

"Aku tahu dia adalah Mingyu yang sama dengan Mingyumu saat dia berkunjung ke apartemen Seokmin minggu lalu. Aku menahan tanganku yang sudah sangat ingin menghajarnya. Aku ingin memukul wajah cantiknya tiap kali dia tertawa karena sementara dia tertawa kau menangis lebih keras dari saat Ace meninggal.

"Lalu lihat dirimu sendiri. Mendekat padanya dengan sukarela dan membiarkan dia membuatmu menangis lagi? Kau membuatku merasa bodoh Won. Karena aku membela orang bodoh dan membenci orang yang salah."

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan respon kasar seperti 'jangan mendikteku brengsek' atau 'aku tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan hidupku jadi berhenti terlalu ikut campur'. Tapi dia menelan semua kata-katanya kembali. Lidahnya memilih berkhianat dengan dirinya lagi. Suaranya tidak mau keluar sama sekali. Seolah dengan tegas memberitahu Wonwoo bahwa mereka ada di pihak sahabatnya itu. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Junhui yang tetap melangkah semakin menjauhinya. Punggung dingin Junhui sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk melihat apakah Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Dan kali ini rasa bersalah menguasai seluruh diri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak meminta maaf. Tapi mungkin bukan maaf yang ingin didengar Junhui.

.

Junhui sangat marah. Bukan hanya marah. Tapi merasa sangat kecewa dan terkhianati. Dia tidak percaya Wonwoo akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti pergi berkencan dengan Mingyu. Dan lebih tidak ingin percaya Wonwoo memutuskan adalah ide bagus untuk membawa Mingyu ke _kafe mereka_. Kafe mereka. _Seriously?_ Itu sudah menjadi tempat _hang out_ favorit mereka berdua sejak SMP. Mereka tidak sekali pun membawa orang lain ke sana untuk diajak berkencan. Setidaknya Junhui tidak pernah. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang dikencaninya tidak satu pun dibawa ke sana.

Tapi Wonwoo. Lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan bajingan yang dia panggil sahabat itu. Berkencan dengan Mingyu bodohnya dan membawa pria itu ke kafe favorit mereka. Junhui merasa sangat marah. Dan ini bukan hanya karena satu dua hal. Tapi karena Wonwoo bodoh dan sangat naïf. Dan dia benci dengan Mingyu dari dasar hatinya.

Junhui sudah membenci Mingyu sejak awal. Lebih membencinya lagi saat pria itu muncul dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia ingin memukul Mingyu setiap kali. Godaan untuk meratakan pria itu dengan tanah dirasakannya lebih kuat saat di kafe tadi. Bukan kerena dia diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya. Bukan itu alasannya. Junhui meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Dia melempar kaleng bir kosong di tangannya. Rasanya pahit sama seperti kediaman Wonwoo selama perjalanan pulang tadi. Junhui merasakan panas yang sangat jelas di tenggorokannya. Dan itu bukan efek bir yang ditenggak habisnya dalam sekali teguk.

.

Wonwoo duduk melamun di depan TV nya. Mengganti saluran TV setiap 3 detik tanpa memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ditampilkan oleh saluran apa. Pikirannya jauh melayang kepada Junhui dan kemarahan sahabatnya.

Perjalanan ke apartemennya tadi terasa sangat sepi karena dia hanya berjalan sendiri. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya beberapa bulan lalu kembali menyelimutinya.

Lalu lamunannya beralih kepada Mingyu. Mingyu dan taringnya. Dan tawa pria itu. Dan mulut manisnya. Dan betapa ingin Wonwoo mengklaim bibir itu sebagai properti pribadinya.

Lalu rasa bersalah itu kembali menggerilya otaknya. Mingyu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkannya sekrang. Dia harus meminta maaf dan berbaikan dengan Junhui. Karena dia tidak menginginkan hari-hari tanpa candaan dan komentar-komentar sarkastik Junhui di kampus juga kecintaannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Atau malam-malam mimpi buruk tanpa bisa menelepon Junhui agar pemuda itu segera datang dan menemaninya bermain _game_ karena insomnia.

Tapi Wonwoo juga tidak ingin menjauh dari Mingyu seperti apa yang diinginkan Junhui. Meski dia tahu bahwa memang itu lah hal terbaik yang harus dia lakukan. Ini dilema berat bagi Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo terbangun oleh suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Dan dia merasa seperti ingin membunuh siapapun yang ada di pintunya sekarang—kecuali itu Junhui, karena dia akan memeluknya sampai sahabatnya itu tidak bisa bernapas.

Ada kuda dengan senyum aneh di depan pintu Wonwoo. Dan pemuda itu langsung membanting pintu tepat di depan barisan gigi Seokmin.

"Hei itu sangat kejam." Wonwoo mendengar suara pemuda itu diiringi dengan ketukan intens dari balik pitunya. "Hei buka pintunya."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Apa yang membawa si idiot itu kesini?

"Apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo begitu berhadapan dengan Seokmin. Melotot padanya sejenak saat tangan pemuda itu hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau ini kasar sekali," balas Seokmin. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Terserah. Katakan apa maumu!"

Seokmin memandang Wonwoo sejenak lalu mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan lalu mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Detik berikutnya dia mengerutkan keningnya lagi dan menggeleng cepat. Wonwoo bersumpah si idiot itu membuatnya sedikit ketakutan karena dia menerima orang aneh di depan pintunya. Dan ini bukan yang pertama.

Wonwoo merasa sangat tergoda untuk menutup pintu lagi di depan wajah Seokmin. Tapi saat Seokmin berhenti mengangguk dan menggeleng setiap tiga detik dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu bertanya "apa aku boleh masuk?" dia malah mengangguk pelan dan memberi ruang agar Lee Seokmin bisa melewati pintunya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi begitu dia menutup pintu.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali hmm?" jawab Seokmin. Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Mau minum?"

"Kopi."

"Gula?"

"Empat."

Wonwoo merasa akan muntah hanya dengan membayangkan kopi dengan empat gula. Ugh terlalu manis bagi Wonwoo. Tapi dia tetap melangkah ke _counter_ nya yang berhadapan dengan ruang TV tempat Seokmin sudah memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Wonwoo menghabiskan tiga menit di depan mesin pembuat kopinya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Seokmin yang duduk nyaman di sofanya. Pemuda itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan itu membuat Wonwoo lebih takut. Kadar kecurigaannya meningkat drastis dari pertama kali bertemu Seokmin.

Wonwoo menuangkan kopi yang sudah selesai diseduh ke dalam dua gelas. Memasukkan empat gula batu ke gelas yang satu dan satu ke gelas yang lain. Lalu berjaalan dengan kopi panas ke arah Seokmin yang menunggu dengan senyum lebar bodohnya.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo untuk keempat kalinya pagi itu. Dia siap untuk menyiram kepala Seokmin dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya kalau dia tetap tidak memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Seokmin kembali tertawa—menyebalkan—seraya mengambil kopi yang bergula empat dari tangan Wonwoo. "Hanya ingin mengecekmu."

Wonwoo semakin paranoid. Dia menatap Seokmin curiga. Dia tidak terlihat seperti _pshyco_ atau pemerkosa. Tapi Wonwoo tetap siap-siap untuk melempar kopi panasnya kalau pemuda itu berani macam-macam.

Seokmin tertawa lagi. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang atau semakin takut.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan membuatmu lebih curiga lagi padamu."

KATANYA.

"Kulihat hubunganmu jauh lebih serius dari yang kubayangkan dengan Mingyu," Dia berhenti tersenyum. Tiba-tiba menatap Wonwoo dengan serius.

Wonwoo berdehem kemudian setelah terdiam selama sepersekian detik langsung menyangkal "Sama sekali tidak," katanya. Dia tidak merasa bahwa ini adalah kebohongan.

"Yeah dan bunga yang mempertaruhkan nyawaku itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Aku tidak…"

"Tentu saja kencan kemarin juga tidak berarti apa-apa," potong Seokmin cepat. Tidak membiarkan Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia lalu dengan santai menenggak kopinya tapi matanya mengawasi reaksi Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Wonwoo memandang Seokmin bingung.

"Katakan Wonwoo," Seokmin menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya, tersenyum dengan sinis. "Apa kau tahu Mingyu akan menikah?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam, menatap Seokmin sambil menggenggam gelas kopinya erat. Seokmin segera tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Menarik."

Wonwoo bergeming. Memilih mengabaikan perkataan Seokmin.

"Dan kau bersedia menjadi orang kedua?" ujar Seokmin lagi masih dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya sebelumnya. "Ah, maksudku orang ketiga. Merusak hubungan mereka? Itu sangat jahat Won." Seokmin membuat suaranya terdengar sedih. Tapi Wonwoo tahu dia tidak benar-benar sedih.

"Apa ini _blackmail_?" tanya Wonwoo. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya. Bukan hal yang dilakukannya setiap hari.

"Tidak tentu saja tidak." Seokmin menjawab ceria. Dia kembali ke mode 'kuda idiot dengan senyum aneh' sebelumnya. "Tapi ini akan menyenangkan. Aku berjanji padamu."

Apa maksudnya itu?

.

Junhui menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju apartemennya. Dia baru saja kembali dari kampus setelah tiga mata kuliah yang menyedot seluruh kekuatannya. Ditambah dengan absennya Wonwoo di sampingnya selama tiga mata kuliah itu dan dia merasa salah satu profesornya bertingkah menyebalkan dengan terus-terusan berbicara di dekatnya.

Wonwoo duduk di depan pintunya seperti anak anjing yang dibuang. Junhui menghela napas kasar begitu pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Sedang apa di situ?" ujarnya. Wonwoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu.

"Menunggumu." Dia tersenyum canggung.

"Masuklah." kata Junhui seraya memutar kunci. Wonwoo langsung berdiri lalu mengikutinya masuk.

"Ada _cola_ di kulkas," kata Junhui lagi. Saat Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengikutinya lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, Junhui berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kepada Wonwoo. "Kau mau ikut ke kamar mandi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah.

"Bagus."

Junhui memunggungi sahabatnya itu lagi dan melangkah masuk kamar mandi.

Wonwoo duduk di depan TV sambil menyantap sisa pizza dua hari yang lalu saat Junhui keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah melepas kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus tipis yang lebih nyaman. Junhui duduk di samping Wonwoo lalu menggigit potongan pizza di tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei," Wonwoo teriak protes dan Junhui hanya tertawa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu di kampus tadi," ujar Junhui sambil mengunyah potongan pizza di mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ada satu kelas statistik lalu langsung ke sini dan menunggumu seharian." Wonwoo membalas tanpa menatapnya. Matanya terpaku pada layar semnetara jarinya dengan aktif memencet remot untuk mengganti saluran.

"Memangnya ada apa kau menungguku?"

"Ingin tahu saja apa kau masih marah atau tidak."

Junhui diam. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke pizza yang tergeletak di atas meja dan membungkuk untuk meraihnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau masih marah?"

Junhui mengunyah potongan pizza dalam mulutnya lalu menelannya paksa. Dia terdiam (lagi) untuk beberapa saat menatap Wonwoo yang juga kini sedang menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak."

Bohong. Dia masih marah. Tapi Wonwoo berteriak kegirangan dan melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Junhui. Dan Junhui lebih memilih berbohong daripada menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan pura-pura mengabaikan Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumya. Junhui tidak mempermasalahkan kencan sorenya dengan Mingyu. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan Mingyu karena topik itu selalu memicu pertengkaran. Begini lebih baik. Junhui berpura-pura kalau Mingyu tidak ada. Sedangkan Wonwoo berpura-pura Tzuyu tidak ada. Dan mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan tenang.

"Begini jauh lebih baik." Bisik Wonwoo pada dirinya di bawah balutan selimutnya. Dia baru saja menutup telepon setelah pembicaraan panjang dengan Mingyu dan selesai mengetik sms mengatakan dia sedang membaca novel kepada Junhui. "Begini lebih baik."

Tapi dia sedang berbohong. Kepada Junhui, Mingyu, dan dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

a.n. please excuse the typo(s) :"


	3. My Head's Under Water

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Fake Tale of An Oxygen Thief**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : My Head's Under Water**

* * *

Seokmin muncul (lagi) di depan pintunya. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam dan _vest_ berwarna krim di atasnya lalu celana jeans hitam yang menggantung sampai atas matahari kakinya.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak lagi terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba Seokmin.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku sedang mencari teman untuk makan siang." Seokmin menjawab cepat lalu tersenyum idiot seperti biasa.

"Dan hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau adalah teman yang kumaksud."

"Tidak mau." Wonwoo menggerakkan daun pintu, bersiap untuk menutupnya tapi Seokmin menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi.

"Ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak."

"Kutraktir."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti akan setuju karena kau menawariku makanan?" Wonwoo melotot kesal pada Seokmin.

"Ayolah, temani lelaki kesepian ini." Seokmin merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap Wonwoo memelas.

"Tidak."

Seokmin kemudian diam dan untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Melotot kalau untuk Wonwoo. Lalu Seokmin menghela napas dan menatap Wonwoo sedikit menyesal. Wonwoo tidak yakin kenapa dia memasang wajah itu.

"Aku penasaran apa Junhui tahu kalau Mingyu itu sudah punya tunangan."

 _Motherfucker._

"Tunggu disini selama aku siap-siap." Wonwoo memperbesar pelototannya pada Seokmin. "Kau sebaiknya membawaku ke tempat makan mahal." Gumamnya kesal dan membanting pintu di depan Seokmin. Dia bisa mendengar tawa kemenangan Seokmin dari balik pintu. Si brengsek itu benar-benar melakukan _blackmail._

.

.

Seokmin adalah reinkarnasi iblis. Wonwoo yakin. Karena saat si brengsek itu tadi mengajaknya 'makan siang' dia sama sekali tidak memperingatkan kalau mereka akan makan siang bersama KELUARGA Seokmin. Seokmin menggenggam tangan Wonwoo tanpa rasa bersalah sementara keringat _nervous_ tidak berhenti membasahi tangan pemuda itu.

"Hai Bu," Seokmin menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat tinggi dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi wanita itu.

"Seokmin, putraku." Ibu Seokmin membalas pelukan Seokmin lalu menciumnya.

Wonwoo merasa sangat salah tempat. Dia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tanah saat itu juga karena demi Tuhan ini sangat canggung. Ini ketiga kalinya dia bertemu dengan Lee 'idiot' Seokmin dan si bodoh itu membawanya makan bersama keluarganya. Wonwoo ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bawah tempurung kepala Seokmin.

"Ah Ibu," Seokmin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya ke depan ibunya. "Perkenalkan ini Wonwoo."

Wonwoo panik. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh ini? Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat padanya. Dan senyum itu membuat kepala Wonwoo pusing. Wonwoo tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya kepada wanita di hadapannya. Karena satu detik dia ada di depan pintu apartemennya, di _blackmail_ oleh Seokmin, detik berikutnya dia sedang makan siang dengan keluarga pemuda itu. Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajak kencan partnermu sampai berkali-kali terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenalkannya pada orangtuamu?

Wonwoo menatap jauh ke belakang kepala Nyonya Lee. Ingin melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Tapi matanya segera menangkap sosok dua orang yang berjalan melewati pintu di belakang wanita itu dan Wonwoo lupa dia sedang ada di mana, siapa orang-orang di sekitarnya ini, dan tahun berapa sekarang. Mingyu dan tunangannya berjalan seperti dalam lukisan. Mingyu menggunakan setelan semi resmi, Tzuyu dengan gaun yang menggantung pas di badannya. Keduanya terlihat menarik. Pasangan yang sangat serasi. Wonwoo berkomentar sarkastis dalam kepala. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Dia melirik Seokmin untuk meminta penjelasan. Seokmin sedang menatap objek yang sama.

"Ah benar Bu," ujar Seokmin lantang. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak suka dengan senyum mencurigakan di wajahnya. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dan Tzuyu yang mengalihkan perhatian kepada Seokmin seperti semua orang di meja itu.

"Biar kuperkenalkan. Ini Wonwoo. Kekasihku."

Wonwoo dapat melihat air muka Mingyu berubah begitu Seokmin selesai berbicara. Dia jelas terkejut mendengar pengakuan Seokmin. Wonwoo jauh lebih terkejut. Didongakkannya wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Seokmin. Kuda idiot ini sedang bercanda kan?

.

.

Makan siang berjalan lancar. Sangat canggung tapi tetap lancar. Mingyu tidak berhenti memandang Wonwoo seperti menuntut jawaban, Wonwoo tidak punya penjelasan apa-apa yang bisa ditawarkan untuknya jadi dia berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Tzuyu berbicara akrab dengan seluruh keluarga Mingyu termasuk dengan Seokmin. Ibu Mingyu, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik, rambutnya dipotong pendek dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat lebih tua dari empat puluh tahun, menyapa Wonwoo ramah. Menawarkan daging di piringnya kepada Wonwoo karena _'Seokmin, kau harus memperhatikan pola makan pacarmu. Lihat pergelangan tangannya sangat kecil.'_ Wonwoo menolak dengan halus dan berkata kalau dia makan sangat banyak setiap hari, jangan khawatir tapi tubuhnya memang tidak bisa gemuk.

Tzuyu tertawa dari seberangnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan rasa iri dalam dadanya melihat tawanya yang sangat cantik itu dan tangan gadis itu yang bersentuhan dengan Mingyu secara natural di atas meja. Tzuyu berkata, "Oh senang sekali menjadi kau. Aku harus diet ketat tanpa garam dan karbohidrat, ke _gym_ teratur. Tapi aku bahkan masih belum mencapai berat idealku."

Wonwoo melirik tubuh gadis itu sesaat. Sama sekali tidak berniat nyinyir tapi dia tidak lebih baik dari Wonwoo, dia sangat jelas hanya terdiri dari kulit dan tulang. Mau sekurus apa lagi? Tapi yah manusia memang terkadang seperti itu. Menginginkan apa yang tidak dimilikinya. Wonwoo juga begitu. Kalau Tzuyu mau menukar laki-laki di sebelahnya untuk mendapat tubuh kurus Wonwoo, jelas Wonwoo tidak keberatan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu melompat masuk percakapan. "Bisa gemuk atau tidak, makanlah yang banyak." Lalu sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengatakan apa-apa, dia sudah memindahkan setengah daging dari piringnya ke piring Wonwoo. Tidak sopan untuk mengembalikannya lagi, jadi Wonwoo memakan daging itu tanpa protes lagi. Tidak ada yang menaruh rasa curiga dengan interaksi itu. Hanya Seokmin yang mendengus di sebelahnya sebelum menjalankan sumpit untuk menginvasi piring Mingyu. Sat Mingyu memukul tangannya untuk menjauh, Seokmin mengeluh. "Kau membagi dagingmu dengan pacarku, harusnya kau tidak keberatan berbagi denganku juga."

Makan siang menjadi sedikit kacau setelah itu. Jenis kacau yang menyenangkan—kalau itu masuk akal.

Adik perempuan Mingyu datang sedikit terlambat. Dia sedikit lebih muda dari Wonwoo, matanya mirip dengan Mingyu, potongan rambutnya menyerupai milik ibunya tapi sedikit lebih modern dan diwarnai ungu di ujungnya. Dia sangat cantik, menggunakan celana _jeans_ serta kaus lengan panjang di bawah jaketnya, terlihat percaya diri dan sangat nyaman dengan kulitnya. Minseo tidak banyak bicara selama makan siang, hanya mengunyah dan mendengarkan obrolan yang tertukar di meja makan, menjawab jika namanya disebut. Tetapi dia adalah satu-satunya dari semua anggota keluarga yang hadir hari itu yang membuat darah Wonwoo berdesir panik di bawah tatapannya.

"Kau pacar Seokmin?" Cara dia bertanya tidak terdengar seperti rasa penasaran biasa. Melainkan mengandung tuduhan di dalamnya. Dan dia memandang Wonwoo seolah mengetahui rahasia terkeji yang disimpan Wonwoo dengan sangat baik di bawah lapisan kulitnya. Untuk sesaat Wonwoo merasa sangat bersalah meski dia tidak betul-betul melakukan kejahatan apa-apa. Dalam kepalanya seruan panik tidak mau berhenti. ' _Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Adik Mingyu tahu kalau aku suka dengan kakaknya yang sudah bahagia bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Dia tahu kalau aku orang yang buruk.'_

Tapi Mingyu menyeletuk seraya menyentil dahi adik perempuannya. "Jangan memandangnya seperti itu, Minseo." Kemudian dia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan menyesal. "Dia ini dulu suka dengan Seokmin. Jadi dia merasa terancam dengan kehadiranmu. Padahal sudah kubilang sepupu tidak boleh punya perasaan seperti itu."

Minseo memekik mendengar kata-kata Mingyu itu. Dia memukul lengan kakaknya berkali-kali seraya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu koheren ditangkap telinga Wonwoo. Semua orang di meja tertawa, Tzuyu meletakkan satu tangan di lengan Mingyu, tangan yang lain menutup mulutnya. Meski tidak ingin, Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari gerakan itu. Tidak bisa berhenti cemburu memikirkan betapa intim _gesture_ sederhana itu di matanya. Dia baru berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang berdehem ringan. Saat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, dia bertemu coklat _hazelnut_ yang mirip dengan iris Mingyu sedang mengawasinya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepala malu hanya beberapa milisekon setelah matanya bersiborok dengan mata Minseo, tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, _'Dia tahu.'_

Selain Minseo, tidak ada yang membuat Wonwoo terganggu sepanjang makan siang. Ayah Mingyu tidak hadir sampai akhir. Ayah Seokmin adalah seorang lelaki tua yang mirip dengan anaknya, terutama cara mereka tersenyum. Dia berkali-kali menceritakan lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan pacar Seokmin adalah seorang laki-laki. Keluarga mereka tidak terlalu konservatif.

Setiap orang bersikap ramah—terlalu ramah—dan berusaha melibatkan Wonwoo sebanyak mungkin dalam percakapan tetapi dia merasa sangat kewalahan karena dia tidak mengerti sangat banyak lelucon personal mereka, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah nenek Mingyu di Anyang bulan lalu, tidak tahu salon mana yang paling bagus untuk memotong rambut, tips diet untuk menghilangkan lemak di paha dalam para wanita, jadi Wonwoo lebih banyak diam. Sementara Tzuyu sangat natural menjawab semua pertanyaan Nyonya Kim, membalas setiap perkataan mereka, memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya dan Mingyu, dan... dan... sangat terlibat. Seolah ini memang adalah tempatnya. Tidak ada spasi sedikitpun untuk Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo merasa dia sangat konyol ketika hatinya terbakar rasa iri dan cemburu, dia merajuk dalam hati seakan Tzuyu merebut sesuatu yang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Tzuyu sudah ada di sana lebih dulu, tentu saja dia lebih mengenal orang-orang ini.

"Berhenti membicarakan pernikahan kalian. Tidak ada yang mau tahu tentang itu." Minseo satu kali berkata dari kursinya. Saat Wonwoo melihat gadis itu, mereka lagi-lagi bertemu pandang. Seolah kata-kata Minseo itu ditujukan untuknya, karena jelas dia berbicara sambil menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, ' _dia tahu'_.

Yah, seperti itu kira-kira makan siang mereka berjalan dengan canggung namun lancar. Wonwoo tidak melakukan apa pun yang ilegal kecuali kemungkinan bahwa adik perempuan Mingyu tahu kalau dia sama sekali bukan hal yang baik untuk pertunangan kakaknya.

.

.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya Wonwoo saat dia duduk dalam mobil Seokmin.

"Apanya yang untuk apa?" suara Seokmin sedikit teredam bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutupnya dengan keras.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan apa," kata Wonwoo lagi memutar bola matanya.

Seokmin diam sesaat dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Entahlah aku bingung dengan apanya yang apa dan untuk apa."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Seokmin tidak menjawab. Hanya menggerakkan perseneling dan menginjak gas lalu menyetir dalam diam.

"Hei katakan sesuatu dong." Seokmin berkata lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Entahlah. Bukankah ada banyak yang bisa dibicarakan?"

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya… emm…" Seokmin tampak berpikir sejenak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan kepada penumpangnya. Dia tersenyum menunjukkan barisan giginya sebelum berkata "Misalnya bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Wonwoo mencibir. Rasanya ingin menyelupkan si bodoh di sampingnya ini ke dalam oli dan tidak mengangkatnya sampai empat puluh delapan jam kemudian. "Sekarang kau bertanya tentang itu."

"Yup."

Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan Seokmin dan melanjutkan memeriksa ponselnya.

"Lagipula aku penasaran sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kau milik dengan Mingyu," kata Seokmin lagi.

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. "Tidak ada hubungan dari awal."

Seokmin tertawa. Apa yang lucu dari itu? "Yeah aku tahu itu." kata Seokmin. Senyum aneh itu bertengger di wajahnya lagi. "Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku mengaku pacarmu," katanya lagi, kali ini diikuti kedipan mata. Wonwoo tidak yakin harus merespon apa terhadap kedipan itu. Tapi dia cukup tahu untuk menjawab pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu benar atau salah. Sebenarnya aku keberatan," Wonwoo berharap ekspresi pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya akan sedikit berubah, tapi Seokmin masih tetap konsisten dengan senyumnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan dengan sedikit ragu "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya."

"Tujuanku bukan sesuatu yang penting," Seokmin berkata seraya berkonsentrasi membelokkan mobilnya ke arah apartemen Wonwoo. "Pada akhirnya kau akan mengerti. Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu ini akan menyenangkan. Jadi…" menggerakkan sebelah tangan menyisir rambutnya "ini pasti menyenangkan."

.

.

"Kau apa?" Junhui harus memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menelan _potato chips_ di tangannya beserta bungkusnya. Karena ini berita baru dan tergila yang pernah didengarnya dari Wonwoo tahun ini (setelah masalah dia kencan dengan Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tidak memberitahunya waktu itu jadi yeah ini yang tergila setahun ini). Entah kenapa dia merasa sepertinya Wonwoo punya hobi baru akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung ringan.

"Kubilang aku makan siang bersama keluarga Seokmin tadi."

Junhui meletakkan jaketnya di atas sofa Wonwoo. Demi Tuhan dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen sahabatnya beberapa detik lalu dan Wonwoo—dengan sangat santai sambil menikmati kopi dinginnya―mengatakan kalau dia baru saja kembali dari makan siang bersama Lee Seokmin. Lee Seokmin. Apa telinganya sekarang mulai bermasalah? Karena terakhir Junhui ingat, Lee Seokmin dan Wonwoo baru bertemu dua kali dan itu tidak membuat Wonwoo bisa mengikuti acara makan siang bersama keluarga Seokmin. Keluarga besar tepatnya. Dia pasti sudah salah mendengar.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Kurasa aku salah dengar. Apa tadi kau bilang Lee Seokmin?"

"Yup."

Junhui merasakan _migraine_ di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Seperti ada palu raksasa baru saja dihantamkan pada tengkoraknya. Dia berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk di ujung lain sofa itu kemudian. Memandang Wonwoo curiga disertai rasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Kapan? Dimana?"

"Tenang Jun. Tenang." Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Junhui. Berharap Junhui tidak akan bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu paranoid setiap kali Wonwoo menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit lelah.

"Ini sedikit rumit dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya," kata Wonwoo lagi. "Tadi dia tiba-tiba mengajakku makan siang dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu dengan keluarganya."

"Bukannya seharusnya kau menolak walaupun itu tidak dengan keluarganya?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Hanya saja tawarannya sedikit menggiurkan jadi.. yeah." Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah berbohong pada Junhui tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengatakan pada Junhui kalau dia menyetujui ajakan Seokmin karena orang yang bersangkutan sudah mengancamnya dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu dan tunangannya dan memberitahu Junhui. Itu akan membuat Junhui semakin marah entah pada Wonwoo atau pada Seokmin atau Mingyu. Mungkin kepada ketiganya.

"Lalu? Apa Mingyu juga ada di sana?"

Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Tidak bisa berbohong tentang ini. "Yeah." _Dengan tunangannya._

"Dan?"

"Dan?" Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaan Junhui tidak yakin apa yang ingin diketahui sahabatnya itu.

"Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Hmm tidak ada. Hanya makan siang normal." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. _Adik Mingyu mungkin tahu aku suka dengan kakaknya, dia sepertinya membenciku. Tapi makan siangnya cukup normal_. "Dan aku juga berbicara satu dua kata dengan Mingyu."

"Hanya satu dua?" Junhui masih bertanya menyelidik dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Makanannya tadi enak," kata Wonwoo akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tandanya dia sudah selesai dengan topik tentang makan siang bersama Seokmin dan keluarga. Karena sejak awal dia hanya ingin memberitahu Junhui saja, bukan berdiskusi panjang tentang itu.

Junhui melempar tangannya ke udara. Menyerah. Dia kemudian meraih bantal kursi di sampingnya dan menekannya ke wajah lalu mengerang frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Won?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Wonwoo tersenyum meyakinkan Junhui. Tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa yakin dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

Mingyu menelepon beberapa jam kemudian setelah Junhui meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo dalam keadaan berantakan pasca menyelesaikan tugas akhir semester yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum natal. Wonwoo harus menggali ponselnya di antara tumpukan kertas selama beberapa waktu sebelum bisa melihat nama pemanggilnya dan segera menerima telepon itu.

"Hei ada apa malam sekali?" ujarnya begitu tersambung dengan Mingyu.

"Selamat malam juga untukmu sepupu ipar."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Mingyu. " _Seriously_ Gyu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau berkencan dengannya," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku berkencan dengannya' tapi sebaliknya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Sama seperti aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bertunangan." Dan Wonwoo merasa rasa cemburunya terdengar sangat jelas dalam suaranya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Biar saja Mingyu mendengarnya.

"Itu berbeda," jawab Mingyu. Dia terdengar kesal, nada bicaranya lebih tinggi dari yang pernah Wonwoo dengar selama ini. Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa malah dia yang bereaksi seperti itu. "Kau tidak mengenal Tzuyu dan aku tidak merasa harus memberitahumu tentang itu. Itu pribadi."

Oh.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa. Karena memang Mingyu tidak harus memberitahunya tentang itu. Mereka bukannya punya hubungan spesial seperti yang dipercaya Wonwoo dulu. Tapi hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Mingyu kalau begitu.

"Maaf tapi bagiku itu juga adalah hal yang pribadi dan aku tidak harus memberitahumu dengan siapa aku berkencan." Pada akhirnya dia memaksa lidahnya berbohong lagi.

Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. Wonwoo memutuskan ini adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka.

"Selamat malam Mingyu."

Dia tidak menunggu Mingyu menjawab. Langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dan melempar ponselnya ke atas tumpukan kertas semula. Malam itu Wonwoo tidak bisa menutup matanya tanpa sekalipun memikirkan wajah Mingyu dan Tzuyu. Juga adik Mingyu yang mengintimidasinya. Wonwoo masih berpikir kalau dia pasti tahu sesuatu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berani mencari tahu apa. Dia juga memikirkan bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadanya. Dia berpura-pura reaksi Mingyu yang seperti itu adalah karena dia cemburu. Itu membantunya untuk dapat tidur.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang berhadapan tepat dengan air mancur kampusnya. Dia dan Junhui dengan kompak menghembuskan napas lega setelah akhirnya mengumpulkan tugas akhir mereka sebelum _deadline_. Berikutnya mereka tinggal menikmati libur musim dingin. Mereka tersenyum senang—picik―saat melihat teman-teman mereka yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ada rasa puas melihat yang lain masih sibuk sedangkan mereka berdua sudah tinggal berkemas untuk liburan musim dingin.

 _Hohoho._

"Lega rasanya menyelesaikan seluruh tugas ini," cengir Junhui sambil menghirup kopi instan yang baru dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Kata seseorang yang hanya melakukan _shading_ akhir," balas Wonwoo. Dia menggenggam mangkuk kopinya erat, mencoba mentransfer kehangatan ke tangannya. Udara akhir-akhir ini semakin tidak bersahabat dengan Wonwoo yang rentan dingin.

Junhui menyesap kopinya pelan dan menyengir lebih lebar. "Tapi kan aku mencari semua bahannya."

"Yeah dan semua itu mendapat sponsor dana dariku. Terimakasih Jun. Kontribusi yang kau berikan sangat besar dalam tugas kelompok ini. Sangat membantu," balas Wonwoo lagi. Dia tidak sedang bersikap sinis sebenarnya karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakmampuan Junhui membedakan tugas kelompok dengan sedikit membantu orang yang satu lagi dalam mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan seluruh anggota kelompok.

Junhui hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Wonwoo menghasilkan pekik protes dari sahabatnya.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku _playboy_."

"Hei berhenti memanggilku.…"

Tapi Junhui tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia mengatupkan bibir dan menggigit bagian bawahnya saat dia melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka melalui sudut matanya.

"Mingyu," sebut Wonwoo seolah-olah Junhui belum tahu kalau Mingyu yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mingyu terlalu tinggi untuk tidak terlihat oleh Junhui. Dan dia sangat mencolok karena wajah tampannya itu. Persetan dengan wajah tampan.

"Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu di sini?"

"Entahlah."

"Kuharap bukan untuk menemuimu," Junhui tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap kata-katanya. Jadi mungkin dia tidak terdengar secemburu yang dia pikirkan. Atau mungkin Wonwoo juga berharap hal yang sama karena alasan tertentu. Dan entah dia senang untuk itu atau tidak.

"Hei Wonwoo dan," Mingyu tampak berpikir beberapa saat seperti berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang orang di samping Wonwoo "temannya Junhui." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang dipaksa untuk terdengar ceria. Junhui tidak suka orang ini.

"Sahabat," koreksi Junhui dingin.

Kalaupun Mingyu menangkap ketidaksukaan dalam suara Junhui, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Atau mungkin dia hanya tidak peduli. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata "Apa boleh kupinjam Wonwoo untuk hari ini?"

Junhui ingin berkata tidak. Tapi yang keluar adalah, "Seperti kau tidak meminjamnya satu tahun belakangan saja."

"Jun..." Wonwoo mendesis seraya menyikut rusuk temannya.

Dengan acuh Junhui mengedik ke arah Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dia tidak ingin bertengkar karena masalah ini lagi. Namun kepahitan dan rasa cemburu di bawah abdomennya bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditenangkan.

 _Apa yang salah denganmu?_ Wonwoo melotot kesal padanya.

 _Semua Won, semua salah sejak Mingyumu masuk dalam gambar kita._ Junhui tidak mengatakan ini dan dia yakin Wonwoo juga tidak bisa mengartikan helaan nafas lelahnya seperti itu. Sementara Mingyu hanya berdiri di sana, sangat tinggi, atraktif, dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dengan getir Junhui berkata, "Kubilang pinjam saja. Lagipula dia butuh me _refresh_ otaknya setelah menggambar perspektif sebanyak itu."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah cerah setelah itu. Dan _oh_ apa yang tidak akan dilakukan Wen Junhui untuk melihat ekspresi itu di wajah sahabatnya.

.

.

"Jadi... sebenarnya ada apa lagi dengan Junhui?" Mingyu bertanya begitu mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari gerbang kampus. Dia membawa ransel Wonwoo di punggungnya dan Wonwoo berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak merasa seperti seorang gadis yang diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh pacarnya. Tapi dia bukan anak perempuan dan Mingyu bukan kekasihnya. Jadi mungkin itu hanya kebaikan hati Mingyu karena kasihan melihat dia yang sangat penat akibat tugas-tugasnya.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Mingyu. Tanda dia juga tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Junhui. Walau sebenarnya dia tahu.

"Dia membuatku takut," kata Mingyu lagi. "Dan dia sepertinya membenciku."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu."

Itu tidak benar. Junhui memang benci dengan Mingyu, untuk alasan yang sudah sangat pasti. Tapi Wonwoo tidak tertarik untuk membahas Junhui saat ini. Lebih ingin bertanya apa yang dilakukan Mingyu di kampusnya atau dari mana dia tahu kampus Wonwoo.

"Semalam kau langsung mematikan telepon," kata Mingyu. Seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo. "Jadi kupikir kau marah."

Wonwoo tertawa―tidak tulus—tanpa menatap Mingyu. "Aku tidak marah." Karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk marah dan itu membuat hati Wonwoo jauh lebih sakit.

"Yeah tapi tetap saja kau membuatku khawatir dengan menutup telepon seperti itu," ujar Mingyu santai.

Kata-kata Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berhenti melangkah dan ingin memeluk pria itu. Karena seluruh kata-kata dan sikapnya selalu berhasil membuat tingkat harapan Wonwoo padanya semakin tinggi. Tapi Wonwoo menekan semua perasaannya dan hanya berkata "Ayo cari tempat makan. Aku lapar."

"Aku tahu restoran Cina dekat sini."

.

.

Saat mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam restoran Cina yang dikatakan Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pria itu. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana manusia sesempurna sosok di hadapannya ini bisa tercipta. Mingyu mempunyai struktur wajah yang diimpikan semua pria—Wonwoo ingin punya garis rahang yang tegas seperti itu. Warna kulitnya yang tan tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea biasa adalah yang paling menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Mungkin karena Mingyu sempat tinggal di belahan lain bumi. Dan tatapan matanya yang sendu tapi juga seperti menyimpan cerita di dalamnya. Wonwoo sudah terpesona pada wajah pria ini sejak pertama melihatnya melalui Skype.

"Apa aku memang setampan itu?" bisik Mingyu di dekat telinga Wonwoo membuat pipi pemuda itu memerah seketika. Mingyu sudah duduk di sampingnya dan bibirnya hampir menempel di telinga Wonwoo. Sejak kapan Mingyu menjadi sedekat itu dengannya?

Wonwoo gelagapan dan kehilangan kata-kata. "A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak berhenti memandangiku dari tadi.

"Dasar bodoh aku tidak memandangimu." Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang perlahan memenuhi wajahnya. "Lagipula dari mana kau tahu restoran ini? Aku saja tidak pernah tahu kalau ada restoran seperti ini dekat kampusku," katanya lagi, jelas-jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo. "Aku juga pernah tinggal di Seoul, kau tahu." ujarnya geli. "Lagipula kau harus berhenti menghabiskan makan pagi dan siang di kantin Paman Lee. Coba berjalan di daerah sini. Ada banyak tempat makan yang lezat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Tentu saja bisa." Mingyu memotong sebelum Wonwoo selesai bertanya "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Kau ingat?"

"Aku mengingat semua tentangmu, anak manis."

Mulut manisnya itu lagi. Dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu seolah Tzuyu tidak ada. Wonwoo merasa pipinya bersemu lebih merah lagi dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah," balas Mingyu acuh sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin karena kau selalu memikirkanku."

"Tidak bisa menyangkal itu."

Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang tidak bisa Wonwoo mengerti. Apa motif Mingyu. Apa yang diinginkan Seokmin. Apa yang membuat Junhui seperti sekarang. Apa yang diketahui adik Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat Wonwoo lupa dengan semua itu. Seharusnya ada batasan untuk seseorang bisa membuat jantung Wonwoo berhenti selama beberapa milisekon akibat perkataannya. Seharusnya ada _filter_ di depan mulut Mingyu sehingga bisa menyaring setiap kata yang akan keluar sebelum membunuh ewarasan Wonwoo. Tapi itu semua tidak ada.

Wonwoo merasa sangat kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak tertolong. Dia seperti kehilangan pijakan dan moralnya. Meski tahu ini salah, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam kepada Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu, pria dua puluh enam tahun yang sudah bertunangan.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a.n. excuse the mistakes ya :" as usual, sorry for the long wait_


	4. Can't Stop Myself

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Fake Tale of An Oxygen Thief**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Can't Stop Myself**

* * *

Wonwoo tidak akan menyatakan diri sebagai anak paling baik dan membanggakan buat orang tuanya. Sejak kecil, dia bukan salah satu anak yang spesial. Nyatanya dia adalah anak paling biasa. Sampai usia sembilan tahun dulu dia tinggal di Jeju, sebelum ayahnya memutuskan mengangkut pergi dia dan seluruh kepemilikannya—terkecuali rumah, dia tidak bisa membawanya, _literally_ —untuk mencoba peruntungan hidup di Changwon. Ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sampai hari ini tidak terlupakan Wonwoo kesannya. Seorang anak yang sangat baik dalam hal bernyanyi dan membawa energi positif. Tubuhnya sedikit gendut, sangat ceria meski terkadang terlalu berisik untuk selera Wonwoo. Semua orang yang dikenal Wonwoo sembilan tahun sangat menyayanginya—anak itu, bukan Wonwoo. Sekarang Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa memberi nama untuk anak itu dalam kepalanya, atau mungkin dia memang sengaja lupa, namun rasa iri setiap kali para orang tua melempar pujian dan koin ke tangan bocah laki-laki itu di acara kumpul kompleks, masih jelas diingat oleh hatinya yang tidak terlalu banyak bertumbuh dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun.

Di sekolah menengah atas, Wonwoo mengenal seorang anak laki-laki bernama Hong Joshua. Bagi Wonwoo, Joshua adalah pengertian sejati dari jenius dan berbakat. Kombinasi yang membuatnya layak mendapat predikat sempurna. Dia cerdas, punya nilai sempurna di setiap kelas, peringkat pertama selama tiga tahun, bisa berbicara bahasa inggris seolah lidahnya sudah menggunakan bahasa itu seumur hidup, tulisan tangannya rapi seperti anak perempuan, pandai memainkan gitar serta bernyanyi, suaranya sangat lembut seperti madu, mahir bermain catur dan rubik, lalu di atas itu semua dia selalu bersikap santun juga memiliki wajah tampan. Setiap orang tua pasti mendambakan anak lelaki seperti dia. Joshua merupakan perwujudan segala sesuatu yang diharapkan Wonwoo adalah dirinya. Kalau itu adalah Wonwoo, dia juga sama sekali tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkat Hong Joshua menjadi anaknya. Tapi Joshua tujuh bulan lebih tua darinya, akan sangat canggung memanggilnya anak. Alih-alih mengangkat sebagai anak, Wonwoo kerap berpikir _'pasti menyenangkan kalau aku bisa sehari saja menjadi dia'_.

Premis berikutnya adalah seorang Yoon Jeonghan dari sekolah menengah di Changwon punya paras paling cantik dari semua anak laki-laki yang pernah Wonwoo temui. Mereka berteman selama periode sekolah menengah pertama. Duduk di meja yang bersebalahan atau berbaris tiga tahun berturut-turut. Membuat kelompok belajar setiap akhir pekan, mendatangi toko buku berdua, membaca _genre_ buku yang sama. Secara praktis Wonwoo melakukan hampir apa saja bersama Jeonghan. Termasuk menyadari kalau mereka _gay_. Namun hasil dari realisasi ini berbeda untuk keduanya. Sementara Jeonghan berakhir dengan _happy ending_ di mana dia berpacaran dengan _prince charming_ nya—Choi Seungcheol yang sudah dia sukai sejak kelas delapan—Wonwoo sadar kalau cinta pertamanya tidak akan pernah memandang ke arahnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong cinta pertama yang dia bicarakan di sini adalah seorang Wen Junhui pemilik daftar tiada akhir berisi nama gadis yang harus diajaknya berkencan setidaknya sekali selama masa sekolah. Kelas sembilan, Wonwoo ingat perasaan sangat menginginkan apa yang dimiliki oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, sampai paru-parunya terasa sakit setiap memikirkannya. Dia dan Junhui tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti itu.

Wen Junhui sudah menjadi teman Wonwoo nyaris sepanjang usia. Sejak mereka masih bocah setinggi tidak lebih dari satu meter dan memakai baju konyol mirip anak perempuan yang menurut ibu mereka lucu. Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada Junhui pada saat yang paling tidak tepat. Saat mereka mulai menginjak masa pubertas. Tinggi Junhui sedikit melebihi Wonwoo masa itu, jakunnya lebih menonjol, kulitnya putih, cara berbicaranya sangat halus, matanya cerah seperti senyumnya, Wonwoo berpendapat bahwa dia adalah orang paling tampan yang berjalan di atas kota Changwon. Namun bersamaan dengan paras indah, muncul pula sifat _playboy_ anak laki-laki itu. Junhui mulai berkencan di kelas delapan. Mengganti partner lebih sering dari Wonwoo mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah, memacari siapa saja yang dia suka pada satu periode, menghancurkan hati puluhan orang pada usia belia. Jeon Wonwoo termasuk dalam statistik itu.

Di kelas sepuluh, Junhui berkencan dengan seorang anak perempuan. Dari semua teman kencan Junhui yang mempunyai tingkat pergantian sangat tinggi, Wonwoo paling ingat dengan anak perempuan ini secara spesifik. Im Nayoung namanya, siswa kelas sebelas yang berjalan di SMA Changwon seperti dia memiliki seluruh tempat itu. Wajah _stoic_ , rambut panjang indah, tingkah laku dingin, melangkah percaya diri di sepanjang lorong kelas. Junhui sangat jatuh cinta dengan Nayoung. Sepanjang yang Wonwoo ingat, mereka berkencan lebih dari satu tahun. Dan Wonwoo... tidak pernah merasa secemburu itu dengan seorang wanita.

Namun demikian, Wonwoo adalah seorang pencemburu yang pasif. Selama dua tahun hati yang tak terbalas, dia tidak sekali pun melakukan sesuatu untuk meraih Junhui atau memberinya sedikit petunjuk bahwa dia mendambakan si sahabat menyentuh jiwanya sebagaimana jari-jari itu menyentuh kulit Nayoung. Dia menahan jangan sampai suaranya keluar dari kerongkongan, menekan denyut jantungnya supaya tidak terdengar oleh Junhui, menahan matanya agar tidak otomatis memicing setiap ada Nayoung di dekat Junhui. Sampai perlahan dia bisa belajar membunuh cinta yang menghabiskan itu. Dan dia berhasil.

Sekarang kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin itu adalah sifat natural Wonwoo. Untuk menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Untuk mendambakan menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Dan mungkin jika menilai tingkat kelogisannya, Kim Mingyu sama sekali bukan kasus spesial. Hanya sebagian kecil dari statistik Wonwoo, beberapa baris paragraf dari seluruh sejarah Wonwoo mengidamkan sesuatu milik orang lain. Tidak ada bedanya dengan suara indah anak laki-laki di Jeju, atau si jenius Hong Joshua, juga hubungan Seungcheol-Jeonghan, dan Wen Junhui. Mereka membuat kulit Wonwoo gatal ingin memilikinya, tetapi seiring waktu perasaan itu akan hilang sendiri.

"Kau melamun." Mingyu mencuri sepotong kentang dari piring Wonwoo. Tapi terlebih dahulu dia mencolekkan telunjuk di pipi si pemilik sah kentang.

 _Gesture_ singkat itu segera menyadarkan Wonwoo dari angannya. Dia memandang ke seberang meja, di mana Mingyu mengunyah kentangnya tanpa indikasi rasa bersalah. Mingyu berkata lagi, "Memikirkan Junhui?"

Wonwoo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Sebagai bayaran memakukan pupilnya pada pria di hadapannya. Mereka menjadikannya kebiasaan beberapa hari terakhir. Makan siang atau malam berdua di sekitar kampus. Mingyu setiap hari mengejutkan dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba lalu menculiknya demi berburu tempat makan lezat bersama. Dari situ Wonwoo menyadari beberapa hal tentang Kim Mingyu. Salah satunya kebiasaan mengunyah yang sedikit janggal. Mingyu selalu terlihat seperti berusaha menempatkan makanan pada posisi tertentu di mulutnya.

"Apa gigimu baik-baik saja secara medis?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Mingyu berhenti mengunyah. Dia memandang bingung lawan bicaranya. "Huh?"

"Maksudku," Wonwoo menambahkan buru-buru. "Kau selalu terlihat kesusahan mengunyah. Seperti berusaha menempatkan makananmu di atas gigi yang tepat. Jadi, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa kau kesakitan?"

Mingyu memiringkan kepala, seperti mencoba menimbang serius pertanyaan itu. Dia menjalankan lengannya ke atas piring Wonwoo lagi, mengabaikan protes pemuda itu _"berhenti mencuri kentangku"_ dan melakukan tepatnya apa yang dilarang untuk dia lakukan. Selagi mengunyah _kentang Wonwoo_ itu, Mingyu masih memasang wajah berpikir yang sama. Sebelum akhirnya dia meluruskan kepala, menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum. Gigi depan timpang dan dua taring panjang. "Kurasa aku butuh lebih banyak kentang untuk memeriksa apa mereka betul baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Wonwoo mendengus singkat. "Menjauh dari kentangku."

" _Aaw_ kau sangat pelit."

"Aku tadi betul-betul tulus mengkhawatirkan kondisi gigimu, tapi kau malah mengeksploitasi perasaanku. Kau dilarang mendekat seinci pun ke kentangku, Mingyu."

"Kau sadar aku yang membayar semua makanan kita kan?"

Wonwoo mengedik. "Ini tetap kentangku." Dia mendekatkan piring kentang itu ke arahnya, menepis tangan Mingyu yang berusaha mencuri lagi.

"Bukankah berbagi itu menyenangkan?" Mingyu melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang Wonwoo dengan mata terpicing. Wonwoo tahu sama sekali tidak ada rasa kesal setitik pun dalam gerakannya. Mingyu belum sekalipun marah di depannya dan dia sangat menyukai itu tentang Mingyu. Ini menyenangkan, bertengkar karena sepiring kentang goreng yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berarti. Terasa sangat domestik untuk alasan tertentu, Wonwoo mau mendekap perasaan itu lebih lama.

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Kim," kata Wonwoo menahan geli. "Aku akan berbagi apa saja dengan orang lain di dunia, kecuali makanan."

Mingyu segera melepaskan lipatan tangannya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Alisnya mengarah kepada Wonwoo seolah sangat terhibur dengan lelucon yang baru keluar dari mulut yang lebih muda. "Kau bohong."

"Aku serius."

"Misalnya kau begadang sepanjang malam membuat laporan, temanmu tidur nyenyak dan besoknya dia berniat menyalin kerja kerasmu itu. Kau akan membaginya?"

"Junhui melakukan itu sejak SMP."

Mingyu memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau berteman dengannya lagi?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak butuh jawaban. Seperti menanyakan 'kenapa manusia butuh oksigen?' tentu saja untuk bertahan hidup. _Duh._ Wonwoo tidak akan membuang waktunya menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah terlalu jelas seperti itu.

"Apa kau membagi uangmu dengannya juga?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. "Kelas sembilan, Junhui merusak sepeda salah satu teman kami karena emosi sesaat. Itu adalah sepeda mahal. Dia takut meminta uang ganti rugi pada orang tuanya. Jadi aku memecahkan celengan dan kami membayar sepeda itu berdua walaupun aku sama sekali tidak terlibat. Itu adalah sepenuhnya perbuatan Jun. Aku tidak meminta dia mengembalikan uang itu. Kelas sepuluh Jeonghan meminjam baju kesayanganku untuk kencan dengan pacarnya, sampai hari ini dia belum mengembalikannya. Kelas tiga, orang tua Junhui kembali ke Cina pada pekan olahraga, ada lomba yang mengharuskan kami membawa orangtua, aku membiarkannya meminjam ibuku, kami berbagi ibu hari itu. Kelas sembilan seorang anak dari kelasku mencuri roti melonku. Aku meminta Junhui memberinya pelajaran. Dia tidak hadir selama dua hari berikutnya. Lihat? Aku mau berbagi apa saja kecuali makanan."

"Itu tidak masuk akal," sergah Mingyu. "Konyol malah. Pasti ada sesuatu selain makanan yang tidak mau kau bagi dengan orang lain."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku orangnya dermawan."

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih?" Wonwoo bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Mingyu hanya dari mendengar nada berbicaranya. Seolah dia baru saja mengalahkan Wonwoo dalam kejuaraan debat bergengsi. Pria itu melanjutkan. "Apa kau akan membaginya dengan orang lain? Karena kau bilang seperti itu tadi. Jadi kau akan membagi kekasihmu, Jeon?"

Seketika tenggorokan Wonwoo terasa kering. Pertanyaan Mingyu terdengar konyol tapi juga tidak di saat yang sama. Kenapa dia bahkan bertanya seperti itu?

Wonwoo kembali teringat dengan dirinya di usia sembilan tahun, bocah Jeju yang sangat pandai bernyanyi menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, dia berdiri di pinggir _spotlight_ , memandang iri kepada anak itu. Bagaimana dia ingin berada di posisinya. Wonwoo ingat si jenius Hong Joshua, pasangan kekasih Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol. Masing-masing memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih Wonwoo. Begitu juga Nayoung yang berhasil menjinakkan Junhui selama setahun meski Wonwoo lebih dulu menyukai berandal itu. Wonwoo memikirkan bagaimana seumur hidup dia sudah selalu seperti ini. Mendambakan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dan tidak sekali pun berkesempatan mendapatkan semua itu. Karenanya pertanyaan Mingyu mungkin akan terdengar konyol di telinga orang lain, siapa yang sudi melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi bagi Wonwoo, tidak ada jawaban yang lebih masuk akal dari pada "Aku tidak keberatan." Kalau memang hanya itu yang harus dilakukan agar berhasil meraih kerinduan hatinya.

Udara seperti ditarik keluar dari lingkaran mereka setelah itu. Kentang goreng tidak lagi terlihat menarik. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai Wonwoo lupa apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan lagi. Atau kenapa senyum angkuh Mingyu perlahan luntur dari wajahnya, alisnya turun kembali ke posisi semula dengan tidak semangat. Mingyu bisa memasang beribu ekspresi ketika mereka hanya berdua. Serius belum pernah menjadi salah satunya. Ini adalah yang pertama. Wonwoo tidak terbiasa ada di bawah tatapan mata Mingyu yang seperti itu. Itu membuatnya merasa canggung.

"Uh, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Mingyu menggeleng lemah. Alisnya masih menekuk, caranya memandang Wonwoo sangat tidak biasa. "Kau mungkin mengatakan ini karena masih sangat muda dan naif, tapi tidak ada orang yang mau membagi hal seperti itu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo memiliki argumen yang menggelegak di dasar abdomennya. _'Tapi bagaimana kalau kau sangat menginginkannya? Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bersama.'_ Dia menjawab, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Mungkin Wonwoo ada pada persentil lima kurva normal. Sebagian kecil yang terabaikan meski mereka adalah bagian dari populasi. Dia tidak mengatakan ini, mungkin Mingyu juga tidak akan mengerti jika dia menjelaskannya.

Keputusan tepat untuk tidak memperpanjang bahasan itu. Udara yang sempat hilang tadi kembali mengisi ruang mereka. Mingyu tertawa terbahak sangat leluasa. Air mukanya nampak lega dengan sedikit kekecewaan yang disembunyikan cerdik di balik matanya, Wonwoo memutuskan kalau itu hanya bagian dari ilusinya yang terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu dari milik orang lain.

"Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau wajahmu terlalu serius saat bercanda?"

Wonwoo memasang senyum palsu. "Junhui selalu mengataiku begitu. Bukan hal baru."

Mingyu meraih mangkuk _cola_ nya. Meneguk sangat banyak dari minuman itu, meletakkannya untuk kembali tertawa. Sementara Wonwoo berusaha mengembalikan rasionalitasnya. Ini hanya satu dari fase itu lagi. Dia menginginkan Mingyu. Mingyu adalah milik orang lain. Beri sedikit waktu dan dia akan lupa dengan lelaki ini juga. Bisikan lain dalam kepalanya yang bersikeras bahwa dia tidak akan keberatan berbagi pria ini dengan Tzuyu, berusaha diabaikannya. Karena mungkin dia tidak keberatan, tapi pendapatnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh di sini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

"Hm?" Junhui bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengalihkan matanya dari televisi saat Wonwoo berbicara atau saat dia hanya merespon dengan gumaman tidak tertarik.

Namun reaksi Junhui—atau kurangnya—sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo. Dia melanjutkan santai. "Katakanlah kau menyukai seseorang."

"Ya?"

"Katakanlah kau menyukai seseorang," ulang Wonwoo. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup lalu melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. "Tapi semua sangat rumit."

"Sebentar," kata Junhui sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih jauh. Dia meraih remot, mengecilkan volume tv lalu memandang ke arah sahabatnya dengan mata terpicing. Wonwoo segera rindu dengan suara berisik televisi itu. "Apa ini tentang Mingyu?"

Mata Wonwoo membola begitu pertanyaan itu lolos dari lidah sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa Junhui sangat mengenali dirinya? Cepat-cepat dia menyangkal impulsif. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Haha."

Junhui sangat jauh dari terlihat yakin akan respon Wonwoo, namun kalau pun begitu, dia sama sekali tidak mendebat. Justru mengedik. "Karena kukira hanya dia yang menarik minatmu akhir-akhir ini."

 _Itu sama sekali tidak salah._ Tapi bukan berarti Wonwoo harus mengonfirmasi kebenarannya sekarang, di sini. "Kalkulus dan menggambar perspektif paling banyak menarik minatku akhir-akhir ini," balasnya berusaha menaikkan _mood_. Namun Junhui tidak tertawa, sejak dulu Wonwoo memang payah dalam membuat lelucon. Jadi dia menambahkan. "...tentang yang kukatakan tadi. Aku bertanya karena kau ahlinya dalam bidang ini. Jadi, yeah..."

Junhui menopang dagu. Ekspresinya berkata 'lanjutkan!'

"Seperti ini," Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. "Aku punya seorang teman. Temanku ini menyukai temannya yang lain. Tapi temannya yang lain itu sudah punya... seseorang yang lain lagi. Tapi walaupun teman yang lain sudah punya seorang yang lain, dia tidak berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang membuat temanku ini menyukainya. Dan temanku ini tahu kalau itu sangat bodoh untuk tetap meyukainya tapi dia tidak berhenti jadi yah... kau tahu kelanjutannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?"

Wonwoo sadar penjelasanannya konyol. Saat memberanikan diri mengintip ekspresi Junhui, dia bertemu ekspresi masam sahabatnya. Pipinya terangkat menjadi sangat dekat dengan mata, keningnya mengerut tidak terkesan. Hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah "ada terlalu banyak teman dalam ceritamu. Kau membuatku bingung. Apa kau bisa mengulanginya?"

Wonwoo menghela napas dengan sangat perlahan. "Lupakan," ujarnya malas.

"Tidak Won. Jadi temanmu..."

"Sudahlah," kata Wonwoo lagi. Dia menjejalkan sepotong keripik ke mulut Junhui untuk menghentikannya berbicara. Solusi paling efektif. "Lupakan saja. Lagipula dia bukan teman yang penting."

Jadi Junhui menurut. Dia mengunyah keripik tadi dengan suara berisik dan menelannya hingga tidak bersisa lalu meraih ke arah wadah di tangan Wonwoo untuk meminta lebih banyak. Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan dengan menonton beberapa episode serial televisi, bercengkerama, berebut remot dan _snack_ lalu tidur telentang di lantai saat sudah terlalu lelah.

Beberapa saat sebelum mimpi merebut kesadaran Wonwoo, sayup-sayup suara Junhui menggelitik gendang telinga. "Kau tahu aku bisa sedikit wushu kan?"

"Hm," gumam Wonwoo yang sudah setengah tidur.

"Kalau Mingyu menyakitimu, dia akan merasakan beberapa jurusku."

"Kau pikir dia akan menyakitiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan padamu."

Junhui selalu sangat baik kepada Wonwoo. Ini adalah salah satu alasan Wonwoo menyukainya di kelas sembilan sampai kelas sepuluh. Maksudnya, dia bahkan menghajar Hanbin dari kelas 9D karena anak itu mencuri roti melon Wonwoo. Itu adalah bungkus terakhir dari oleh-oleh nenek Wonwoo, dan dia sangat menyukainya. "Kau akan melakukan itu untukku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," jawab Junhui. "Tapi kalau ceritamu tadi tentang dia, kau yang akan merasakannya lebih dulu."

Wonwoo memberengut. "Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kalau kau tahu dia milik orang lain dan tetap tidak menghentikan dirimu, bukankah itu sepenuhnya salahmu?"

Wonwoo membuka matanya, melirik ke arah Junhui. Kelopak mata sahabatnya itu tertutup rapat, seolah dia sudah tertidur sangat lelap meski suaranya baru sedetik lalu memantul di antara setiap perabotan. "Jun?" panggil Wonwoo nyaris berbisik namun yang namanya dipanggil sama sekali tidak merespon. Jadi Wonwoo kembali pada posisinya semula.

Seketika rasa kantuknya hilang. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Jun dan Mingyu. Mereka benar. Tidak ada manusia yang dengan suka rela mau membagi kekasihnya dengan orang lain. Dan dia bodoh karena tetap bertahan di atas tali tipis tempat dia berpijak pada hubungannya dan Mingyu. Mingyu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jauh sebelum Wonwoo menginvasi gambar mereka. Titik. Itu adalah fakta. Apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo ada antara mereka mungkin hanya ilusi yang tercipta dari angan penuh harapannya. Karena dia sudah sangat lama sendiri. Karena tidak ada orang seperti Mingyu sebelumnya. Karena belum pernah seseorang memperhatikannya sebagaimana Mingyu melakukannya. Karena Mingyu mendengarkan semua yang dia katakan, bahkan hal-hal terkecil dan sepele sekali pun. Karena Mingyu tidak menyangkal bahwa dia memikirkan Wonwoo sepanjang waktu. Karena setiap kali mereka makan siang berdua, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpura-pura bahwa Tzuyu tidak ada. Jadi bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menghentikan dirinya? Menghentikan hatinya menginginkan pria yang bukan miliknya itu?

Wonwoo mengeratkan tangannya pada bagian kaus yang berada tepat di atas jantungnya. Menghitung ritme cepatnya setiap kali nama Mingyu terngiang. Kantuk sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Begitu juga seluruh kewarasannya. Wonwoo sadar dia sangat kacau karena apapun yang terjadi, apa pun pendapat Junhui, apa pun yang dikatakan Mingyu, nyatanya hatinya masih bersikap serakah akan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika Mingyu muncul di depan pintunya jumat malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup terpapar air hujan. Menggigil di depan pintunya seperti seekor anak anjing yang berharap diadopsi.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo berseru begitu berhadapan dengan pria itu ketika membuka pintu.

Mingyu membalas lemah. "Wonwoo!"

Memandangi yang lebih tua seksama dari bagian atas yang sangat berantakan hingga ujung sepatu yang ditempeli pasir bekas berlarian dari area parkir hingga lantainya, Wonwoo bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah cuaca seperti ini?"

" _Well_ ," kata Mingyu. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku tiba-tiba memutuskan ini hari yang baik untuk basah-basahan. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Jadi Wonwoo mengundangnya masuk. Mingyu menerima undangannya tanpa sedikit pun bekas keraguan. Pria itu melangkah ke dalam apartemen dengan percaya diri, membuka sepatu dan segera berjalan ke ruang tengah. Wonwoo menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan mengikuti si tamu.

Mingyu berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah ruangan ketika Wonwoo melangkah masuk dari lorong. Sedang memandang sekeliling selayaknya anak tersesat.

"Kau basah kuyup," kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu membalas dengan memandang yang lebih muda seolah berkata ' _wow pengamatan bagus, jenius'_ dan meski dia tidak mengatakannya, Wonwoo merasa bahwa itu adalah arti tatapannya.

"Mau kupinjamkan baju ganti?"

Mingyu masih tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, alih-alih memandang Wonwoo skeptis. Hanya menjalankan matanya dari atas ke bawah mengobservasi tubuh Wonwoo—atau setidaknya Wonwoo pikir itu yang dia lakukan. "Aku punya beberapa baju yang mungkin muat untukmu. Tunggu di sini."

Tidak sampai lima menit, Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali ke ruang tengah. _Sweater_ coklat—seperti yang dijanjikannya—sedikit terlalu besar dibanding ukuran tubuhnya sendiri, celana _training,_ handuk dan celana dalam di tangan. Mingyu masih berdiri di _spot_ nya semula seperti orang linglung, Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti bertanya apa yang salah dengannya hari ini. Muncul di depan pintu tanpa diundang seperti itu sudah cukup aneh (mengingatkannya pada Lee Seokmin), menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin saat hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo jauh lebih janggal lagi.

"Kau bisa berganti di kamar mandiku," kata Wonwoo menarik perhatian Mingyu. Dia menyerahkan bawaannya kepada pria itu, sempat ragu akan mendapat merespon. Namun Mingyu menadahkan tangannya dan beberapa potong kain itu segera berpindah tangan.

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo mendengarnya bergumam sebelum berbalik ke arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo sebagai kamar mandi.

Selama beberapa detik Wonwoo menghabiskan dengan memandang sosok Mingyu yang menghilang di balik pintu, masih keheranan 'ada apa dengan orang itu'. Sebelum dia memutuskan Mingyu akan berbicara sendiri kalau sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Bukankah itu tujuannya mendatangi Wonwoo? Sementara Mingyu memperbaiki kekacauannya di kamar mandi, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk merebus air dan membuat kopi instan buat mereka. Mungkin segelas kopi bisa bekerja membuka segel lidah Mingyu.

 _Sweater_ kebesaran Wonwoo menggantung sempurna di torso Mingyu tidak begitu lama kemudian. Sementara celana _training_ nya berhenti sedikit di atas mata kaki. Pria itu memiliki otot kekar di balik _sweater_ , Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari cara kain itu menjiplak bentuk tubuh Mingyu. Hebat, bukan saja Mingyu punya garis wajah sempurna dan mulut manis, sekarang Wonwoo tahu kalau tubuhnya juga atletis dan seksi, berisi dengan otot. Apa saja yang bisa dilakukan otot itu.

 _Pemikiran tidak senonoh_ , hardik Wonwoo dalam kepalanya sendiri. Dia segera mendistraksi diri dengan menyelesaikan menyeduh segelas kopi untuk Mingyu dan colat panas untuknya, berusaha tidak memandang, yang terbukti sangat sulit. Dia tidak bertanya Mingyu mau minum apa namun wajah cerah pria itu melihat kopi hitam di tangan kiri Wonwoo membuatnya jelas kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan. Atau kalau pun bukan begitu, setidaknya dia merasa bersyukur Wonwoo merupakan tuan rumah yang cukup baik hati membiarkannya masuk meski datang tanpa pemberitahuan awal, meminjamkan handuk serta baju kering, dan sekarang menyeduh kopi untuknya juga.

Mingyu menerima gelas yang ditawarkan Wonwoo dengan mudah. Berbisik di bawah nafasnya. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," balas Wonwoo. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan, Mingyu mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

"Jadi..." Wonwoo memulai lagi setelah mereka nyaman di atas sofa abu-abunya yang sangat tua. Sofa itu sudah ada di apartemen ini sebelum Wonwoo masuk. Mungkin milik penghuni sebelumnya. Meski warnanya sudah sangat kusam, baunya sangat jelas seperti berasal dari jutaan tahun lalu dan sudah melewati sangat banyak musim serta pergantian peradaban, Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk membuangnya, tidak tertarik berurusan dengan catatan sipil berkenaan pembuangan sampah besar. Lagipula dia tidak akan punya cukup uang membeli baru, jadi Wonwoo membiarkannya di sana. Tidak disangka Mingyu yang selalu terlihat sangat menguasai diri akan duduk di atas sofa jeleknya dengan segelas kopi instan yang diseduh terburu-buru oleh Wonwoo. Pemandangan yang janggal. Meski begitu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak punya keluhan. "Atas dasar alasan apa aku menerima kehormatan ini? Tuan Kim Mingyu mengunjungiku di tengah badai, basah kuyup, menggigil di depan pintu, dan sekarang duduk di sofaku?"

Mingyu menyandarkan punggung ke sofa yang sama, membiarkan tubuhnya tertelan benda itu. Dia secara aneh terlihat lelah. Tidak ada keceriaan di tulang pipinya, sesuatu di bawah matanya terlihat gelap, Wonwoo tahu itu bukan warna asli kulitnya, semua orang mengenal apa itu kantung mata.

 _Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu?_ Rasanya tidak lebih dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tepatnya tiga hari lalu. Namun rasanya seperti sudah selamanya. Mingyu tidak lagi menelepon tiba-tiba untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya di gerbang kampus Wonwoo, atau muncul dari mana saja lantas menculik Wonwoo supaya menemaninya makan siang. Makan siang terakhir mereka, Wonwoo merasa seperti orang paling keji di dunia sementara Mingyu tertawa tidak karuan sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mingyu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang terlalu jauh dari defenisi itu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Wonwoo mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

Mingyu membuang nafas perlahan. Matanya menutup. Dia terlihat seperti sepuluh tahun sudah ditambahkan pada usianya. Wonwoo sedikit khawatir. "Apa kau mau aku diam?"

Mata Mingyu membuka dengan cepat merespon pertanyaan itu. Alisnya ditekuk tidak terkesan ke arah Wonwoo. "Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Yah, kau tidak menjawab dari tadi. Wajahmu terlihat kesal."

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke gelas kopi yang diberi Wonwoo. Menyesap isinya dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak ke sini hanya untuk mendengar keheningan apartemenmu."

 _Kalau begitu mulailah bicara._ Wonwoo mencoba lagi. "Apa sesuatu terjadi di rumah?" Lidahnya terasa pahit ketika mengejakan dua silabel terakhir. Sebuah perasaan getir yang sungguh tidak tahu malu menguasai rongga dadanya. 'Rumah' bagi Mingyu jelas diasosiasikan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dan rambut panjang pemilik senyum paling indah yang Wonwoo tahu. Memikirkannya membuat dada Wonwoo serasa tercubit. Jadi demi mengurangi rasa berat di lidahnya itu, Wonwoo menambahkan "Di tempat kerja? Apa kau punya masalah?"

"Sama sekali bukan masalah penting."

"Tapi cukup mengganggu sampai kau hujan-hujanan ke sini. Bicaralah. Aku siap mendengar."

Mingyu mendengus. Telapak tangannya digerakkan memutar pada permukaan bundar gelas. Mencari kehangatan. Sesuatu dalam kepala Wonwoo berteriak ingin menggantikan gelas itu dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya..." Mingyu berkata susah payah akhirnya. "Kami sudah lama bersama. Dan aku mencintainya." Wonwoo merasa nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya sedikit. Memahami apa dan siapa objek kalimat Mingyu. "Tapi aku juga sudah sangat lama tidak melihatnya langsung. Aku di Moscow tiga tahun terakhir. Dia ada di sini, di Taiwan, di Jepang, tapi tidak pernah di sampingku. Kami hampir tidak pernah bertengkar Won. Dia dulu selalu mengerti dengan perbedaan waktu kami. Dengan jadwalku. Dengan semua kesibukanku. Dia masih mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa semua tidak sama. Aku..." Mingyu mengangkat tangan kirinya—Wonwoo sadar akhir-akhir ini kalau itu adalah tangannya yang dominan—dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi rasanya kami tidak sedekat dulu. Aku tidak tahan ada di ruangan yang sama terlalu lama dengannya. Padahal dia adalah tunanganku tapi aku... aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Hei," Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu. Secara perlahan memisahkannya dari wajah pria itu. "Itu... itu tidak apa-apa," katanya, tidak tahu hal lain yang tepat diucapkan saat seperti ini. Dia bukan ahlinya dalam masalah hubungan. Nyatanya, Wonwoo adalah orang paling payah dalam hal ini. Dia punya nol pengalaman berkaitan dengan hubungan yang stabil.

"Kami berkencan hampir lima tahun," Mingyu melanjutkan. "Dia perempuan paling sempurna yang ku tahu. Orang tuaku mau aku menikah begitu kembali ke Seoul. Aku tahu dia juga menginginkan itu. Aku juga sempat berpikir sama. Tapi saat berhadapan langsung dengannya, aku merasa itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Jadi aku meminta dia bersabar sedikit lebih lama. Mencoba membangun lagi hubungan kami. Aku tidak ingin menikah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku..."

Wonwoo tersenyum masam. "Aku mengerti."

"Tapi Tzuyu tidak!" erang Mingyu frustasi. "Kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti?"

"Mungkin kau harus menjelaskannya pelan-pelan?"

"Itu yang mau kulakukan malam ini," kata Mingyu lagi. Dia berbicara seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk. "Aku datang ke apartemennya setelah hari yang panjang, aku sangat lelah, hujan sangat deras, tapi aku tetap mampir membelinya bunga. Kupikir waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hubungan kami. Aku bahkan belum melangkah sepenuhnya ke dalam apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah membuka kancing bajuku dan..." Wonwoo mengeraskan rahangnya. Meyakinkan diri kalau dia tidak butuh visualisasi itu. Dan mengingatkan hatinya yang mengamuk bahwa Mingyu adalah milik Tzuyu. Dia berhak melakukan itu, Wonwoo yang tidak punya hak merasa cemburu. "Kubilang aku lelah, hanya ingin bicara. Dia mulai berteriak. Membanting bunga yang kuberikan. Menuduh aku tidak mencintainya. Kalau aku bertemu orang lain. Dia sangat marah. Dan kupikir aku tidak butuh itu semua sekarang. Jadi aku pergi."

 _Dan kau mendatangiku?_

Wonwoo tidak sempat memberi respon apa-apa. Tepat setelah Mingyu berhenti berbicara, ponsel Wonwoo di atas meja bergetar. Layarnya menyala menunjukkan nama Lee Seokmin. Selama beberapa detik mereka berdua memandang ponsel itu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dia bertukar nomor dengan Seokmin. Atau kenapa orang itu menelepon sekarang. Dengan ragu Wonwoo hendak menjawab teleponnya, namun tangan Mingyu sudah lebih dulu meraih ponsel itu.

"Seokmin." Alih-alih mengangkat, Mingyu malah menolak panggilan itu, memandang ponsel Wonwoo di tangannya dengan dahi mengerut seolah benda itu menyinggungnya secara pribadi. Dia menaikkan mata untuk bersitatap dengan Wonwoo. "Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sedekat itu?"

"Uh..."

"Apa setelah aku menyuruhnya mengantar bunga?"

"Kami..."

"Kalian betul-betul berkencan?"

Ada petunjuk kecembuaruan dalam nada bicaranya. Dan mata Mingyu memandangnya penuh harap. Mungkin lagi-lagi Wonwoo berkhayal. Seperti idiot. Tetap saja, itu mempengaruhi Wonwoo. Mendorong kejujuran hatinya mencuat ke permukaan. Untuk memberitahu lelaki ini hal jahat apa yang mata coklat dan senyum berbahaya itu buat ingin dilakukan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak menunggu Wonwoo menjawab. Dia meletakkan ponsel Wonwoo juga gelas kopinya ke atas meja. Kemudian mengganti kehangatan yang hilang itu dengan meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo yang bebas. Telapak tangan Wonwoo terasa sangat kecil ketika berada dalam genggaman Mingyu. Sekarang, Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Mingyu. Dan mungkin pria itu sendiri juga sama tersesatnya dengan dia. Karena Mingyu bertanya ke depan tangannya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu, Wonwoo?" Nafasnya terasa lembap di ujung jari Wonwoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau betul-betul berkencan dengan Seokmin?"

"Apa kau betul-betul mencintai Tzuyu?" _dan bukannya aku?_

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana hanya dalam beberapa detik yang sangat singkat suhu udara menjadi lebih hangat, di luar hujan masih terdengar bergerombol menabrak genteng. Mingyu tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya, justru semakin membatasi kemampuannya bergerak. Pria itu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di sana lalu meletakkannya di pipinya yang hangat. Dan jantung Wonwoo berdetak lebih keras dari suara badai di luar jendelanya.

Mingyu menginterupsi hening yang menggelembung itu. "Tzuyu benar. Kurasa aku memang bertemu orang lain."

Jantung Wonwoo selayaknya sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas seratus kilo meter per jam dan direm secara mendadak. Membuatnya bergerak tidak terkendali, nyaris menabrak apa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia akan menghancurkan seluruh dinding moral di sekitarnya kalau itu berarti dia bisa ada di sini lebih lama. Karena bagaimana bisa dia menghentikan dirinya jika Mingyu sendiri mencium tangannya lembut seolah itu hal tunggal yang bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya? Dan mungkin Wonwoo yang menjadi gila sebagai kompensasi untuk itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Wonwoo menelan ludah dan memompa seluruh adrenalin dalam tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu kubilang aku tidak keberatan membagi kekasihku." Wonwoo berusaha nampak percaya diri. Itu sangat sulit. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Wonwoo..."

Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat khawatir. Dia terlihat tidak berdaya, tanpa pertahanan. Secepat keberanian itu datang, seketika Wonwoo merasa bersalah sudah mengucapkannya. Karena mungkin Mingyu sedang bingung sekarang, dan dia memanfaatkannya seperti bajingan. Mungkin bukan itu mau Mingyu dari hubungan mereka. Mungkin pertemanan murni adalah niat aslinya. Mungkin dia memang mengirim bunga kepada setiap temannya di hari valentine, melemparkan komentar manis di sini dan di sana sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu baik. Dan mungkin Wonwoo terlalu naif untuk berpikir yang lain. Demi Tuhan ada sangat banyak kemungkinan sialan yang bisa mematahkan teori sesat Wonwoo. Junhui benar. Dia seharusnya menghentikan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," Wonwoo mendesah. "Kau pasti sangat lelah dan bingung. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan. Kau benar. Aku masih muda dan naif." Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu menahannya tetap di sana. "Oh Wonwoo," bisik Mingyu. Tenaganya melebihi milik Wonwoo hingga berkali lipat. Wonwoo tidak bisa lolos. Alih-alih Mingyu malah menariknya semakin dekat. Beberapa tetes coklatnya tumpah mengenai sofa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?" Mingyu mengulangi pertanyaan itu ketika Wonwoo secara praktis berjarak satu hembusan nafas dari wajahnya.

Suara Wonwoo tercekat tepat di pangkal lidahnya. Kali ini semua terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi ilusi. Suara hujan masih terdengar di luar tapi tidak sekuat suara jantungnya yang ingin meledak menghamburkan seluruh perasaannya pada pria ini. Pria yang bukan miliknya ini. Dan Wonwoo pikir persetan dengan seluruh semesta. Hanya satu yang sangat esensial untuk Wonwoo tahu sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan Mingyu dengannya. "Apa kau menginginkanku?"

Dia tidak bertanya jika Mingyu mencintainya atau sedikit saja menyukainya. Itu emosi yang terlalu berat untuk mereka tanggung sekarang. Mingyu hanya cukup menginginkannya. Dan Wonwoo akan menyerahkan semua. Ini gila. Wonwoo sadar sepenuhnya. Namun lagi, memangnya apa yang tidak? Di dunia pesakitan ini.

Ada setitik keraguan di mata Mingyu, segera hilang ketika Wonwoo menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang masih terpenjara telapak Mingyu untuk menggelitik sejengkal kulit pria itu. "Ya."

Jawaban singkat. Namun hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo. Jadi dia bukannya salah mengerti setiap _gesture_ pria ini. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi."

"Tapi ini salah."

 _Apa kau bercanda?_ "Ini sudah salah sejak kau menggangguku dari Rusia. Melakukan itu semua padahal kau tahu di kota ini juga ada Tzuyu."

Mingyu bungkam. Wonwoo melihatnya menggigit dinding-dinding mulutnya. Seperti mempertimbangkan perkataan itu. Wonwoo tahu perkataannya sama sekali tidak salah. Lalu Mingyu mempertemukan mata mereka. Memandang Wonwoo seolah pemuda ini adalah satu-satunya yang dia inginkan di muka bumi. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Pertanyaan itu retoris. Karena sebelum jawaban Wonwoo mengudara, Mingyu sudah setengah jalan menyongsong bibirnya. Lagipula bukannya Wonwoo berniat menolak. Dia menerima ciuman itu, membalas dengan seluruh yang bisa ditawarkannya.

Malam itu dari sekian banyak hal yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti, akhirnya dia mendapat setidaknya satu jawaban. Motif Mingyu adalah: dia menginginkan Wonwoo. Sama seperti Wonwoo menginginkannya. Dan mereka berdua sudah kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Ibu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak akan bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menghentikan dirinya? Ketika bibirnya saling mengunci dengan milik Mingyu, dia akhirnya menemukan bagaimana rasa lidah pria itu. Mereka bertukar saliva dalam ruangan yang lengang. Seluruh perabotan Wonwoo akan menjaga rahasia ini. Tidak akan memberi tahu satu jiwa pun bagaimana desahan Mingyu menggema di atas telinga Wonwoo, gigi mereka saling bertumbukan, dan mereka tertawa, suara tawa Mingyu melewati rongga mulut Wonwoo dan dia menelannya lewat kerongkongan.

Orang-orang memperingatkan untuk menjauh dari sesuatu yang bukan milikmu. Dalam hal ini sesuatu itu adalah Mingyu dan Mingyu adalah milik Tzuyu. Tapi apa dia memang benar-benar kepunyaan Tzuyu kalau Mingyu duduk di atas sofa tua Wonwoo, menciumnya seolah dia sudah kelaparan akan bibir Wonwoo seumur hidup, dan matanya berteriak penuh hasrat tentang bagaimana dia sangat sangat _sangat_ menginginkan Wonwoo?

Wonwoo rasa tidak.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a.n. sorry for the long wait. btw aku bakal fokus sama ff ini buat sekarang. Maaf aku lagi pusing mau lanjutin Unsolved Riddle ;-;_

 _tell me what you think of this baby :)_


End file.
